


Take to the Skies

by Bectara, Clovesstory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airline AU, Blood, Character name spelled Yuuri, Character name spelled viktor, Dominant Chris, Dominant Phichit, Dominant Yuri Plisetsky, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Smut, Everyone is going to be fired, Flight Attendant Shenanigans, M/M, Mile High Club, Multi, Phichimetti, Phichimetti smut, Pilot Viktor, Pilot Yuuri, Slow Burn, Submissive Otabek Altin, Submissive Phichit, Teasing, blowjobs!, otayuri - Freeform, shameless flirting, submissive chris, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is one of the youngest Captains in the airport! He has a crew of close friends and is soon to be assigned a new Co-pilot! This new co-pilot was the top of his class and While he comes across shy and innocent, he is also confident and flirty. Can Viktor Handle this new co-pilot and the shenanigans of his crew? Can the new co-pilot keep up and keep everyone safe when everything that can go wrong does?





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Bectara and Clovesstory here! We came up with this Airline AU together and it is something we are both completely excited for! We hope you enjoy it as much as we do!!

Yuuri Katsuki’s knuckles had turned white in his nervousness that had started to fill his mind. He hadn’t done this route before, being straight out of school, and had no clue what to expect. He prayed he didn’t get a bad captain. That would make or break his whole experience here. The further he walked, the tighter he held the large stack of papers he has to his chest. He’d already gotten lost once, and now he was running late because of it.

“Room 20,” He said to himself, glancing at the door numbers, searching. “Room 20….Room-Ah!” He shuffled his papers around , struggling to get a hand free when he found the right door, then yanked the door open.

Five people were inside the room, all dressed in immaculate cabin crew uniforms. There was a tall blonde man, wearing a supervisor pin on his lapel and standing next to a shorter, caramel skinned, Asian man with his name, Phichit, on his badge. In the corner of the room, a stoic man, his uniform the cleanest and most well put together of the five, and a young trainee flight attendant with floppy blond hair, his sole focus seems to be glaring at the fifth person who had been in the room. The Captain.

Yuuri’s hands let the large stack of paper fall to the floor as he froze. His heart even skipped a beat as he saw his captain for the first time. Yuuri had expected an older pilot, maybe with salt and pepper hair, but, he found a youthful pilot with silver locks and icy blue eyes that melted Yuuri’s chocolate brown on contact. Time seemed to freeze, only starting again when Yuuri heard the loud rustling of the paper making contact with the floor, every face in the room turning to face him. “Uhh…. hello?”

The captain turned until he was fully facing Yuuri in the doorway, flashing a wide heart shaped smile that made Yuuri’s blood rush in his ears. “You must be my first officer!”

“I Uh….” Come on… say something you idiot! Yuuri’s cheeks heated with a dark blush, filled with embarrassment and shyness, “Uh yes!” shaking his head, he bent down to pick up the mess of papers across the floor, muttering an apology.

“This is the new meat, huh?” The smaller blond sneered.

“Yura, seriously? You’ve been on the job all of a month! You don’t have any authority to say that!” The tall man with the supervisor pin chuckled. He walked over and held out his hand with a friendly smile. “Christophe Giacometti, your supervising cabin manager on this beautiful day! You look radiant, sir,” he winked as he introduced himself.

Yuuri looked up and took the outstretched hand, shaking it firmly, “Nice to meet you.”

“Trust me, the pleasure is all mine,” Christophe smiled softly, “We have such a great crew today! All of these gorgeous boys!”

“Watch it Chris. They’ll serve you with another warning if you keep up like that!” The silver haired man spoke up.

Chris rolled his eyes playfully, “Yeah, Yeah, Vitya! I’ll behave!”

_Vitya?_

He gave a teasing smile, obviously fond of Chris. They must be friends, “That’s ‘sir’ to you, lower class,” he taunted with a wink.

Yura and Chris’s jaws dropped, “OOOOHHH!!!”

Yuuri just watched everyone and how they interact with each other. _Everyone seems so friendly...But they’re all so close already. I don’t want to impose..._

Finally, the stoic man spoke up. “What’s your name?” He asked Yuuri, and everyone else leaned forward in curiosity.

Yuuri stood, pushing his glasses up where they had fallen low on his nose. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki. It’s a pleasure to meet everyone,” He bowed low, defaulting to the greeting of his own country.

The young man who had been talking to Chris when Yuuri entered finally took notice of the newest member of their crew, having been distracted by his phone until that very moment.

“Oh!” He quickly stood and mirrored the bow with a smile, “My name is Phichit, It’s lovely to meet you, sir! Sorry, I was listening to my music when you came in.” He pulled one of the earbuds that were now dangling from his neck and placed it in Yuuri’s ear, “Here! Check this out! It’s the opening of ‘The King and The Skater’!”

Yuuri smiled as the opening notes of “Shall we skate” trickled in through the earbud, “I know this one! I used to watch it all the time as a kid!”

“No!” Phichit’s eyes widened in shock and he grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders, shaking him in excitement, “Are you serious?! I love you, sir! Guys, I’m in love!”

Yuuri cried out, going to hold his glasses so they wouldn’t fall off his face to the floor as he laughed, “You have a lot of energy!”

“You have to around here, especially to keep up with old Chrispy over there,” He stuck his tongue out and pointed to his supervisor, leaning forward to whisper in Yuuri’s ear, “Don’t ever let him get you in the bathroom...unless you’re into that kind of thing, I guess,” Phichit emphasized his point with a nudge of his elbow to Yuuri’s ribcage and a wink.

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush to his ears, “What?!”

"Phichit!" the captain scolded, "Stop scaring my first officer!" He waved Yuuri over, "My name is Viktor Nikiforov, Now that you’re here, we can start discussing our flight plan!"

_Viktor Nikiforov_

The young Japanese man looked to Viktor and shook his head to clear his thoughts before nodding and walking over, "Y-yes, sir!"

Viktor turned to Chris with a teasing smirk, "See, Chris? Even Yuuri knows I’m 'sir'!" He earned himself a pout from the short haired blonde. "Okay, so Yuri...wait... two Yuris..." He places a finger to his mouth in thought before pointing to the younger blond Yuri, "From now on, you're Yurio!"

Yurio's eye twitched, betraying his anger and confusion, "What!?"

Viktor just shrugged, "Saves time. Okay, Yurio, Do you know the PAX load today?"

The small trainee growled and glared at Viktor as he spoke, "Full flight. 181 PAX. 187 souls."

Everyone could see Viktor's blue eyes light up, "Oh yay! I love a full flight!" He turned to Chris next. "Do you have your weather notification and menu ready?"

Chris gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "All ready to go! Been ready for a while!"

Yuuri listened to the conversation and Phichit held back a laugh as he heard the newest member of their team subconsciously humming along to "Shall We Skate" softly as he listened.

"Katsuki!" Viktor called, causing the young pilot to jump, eager to impress. "This is your first flight on this route, but not your first on an A320, yes?"

Yuuri nodded, "That's right, sir."

Viktor nodded as well in acknowledgement, "I'll do take off and landing, but you’ll be taking control at our cruising altitude." He smiled encouragingly, wanting Yuuri to learn as much as he could.

The new pilot couldn't help but smile widely in excitement, " Understood!"

"Otabek, you’re paired with Yurio in the rear section. Chris and Phichit, I want you up front where I can keep an eye on you two."

Otabek grunted in acceptance as Chris and Phichit shared conspiratorial glances and mischievous giggles.

"Behave you two," Viktor scolded, exasperated.

Yuuri thought for a moment about everything he'd heard up until now. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

The silver-haired captain looked through his notes quickly, "Uh... Slight tailwind over Japan, but that will dissipate over the sea, so we should arrive on time."

"Better touch some wood there captain!" Phichit called out.

"Mine's available!" Chris offered with a laugh, causing Yuuri to cry out and blush once more. Everyone else just sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Put that away, old man!" Yuri sneered, "No one needs to see that!" He balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Chris, missing him by a few inches.

Chris picked up the paper ball, bouncing it a few times in his hand. He smirked and threw it back at Yuri, hitting him directly in the nose, "That's 'sir' to you!"

The group laughed as the youngest member pouted.

"Bit of hush, please?" Viktor raised a hand, regaining the crew's attention, before turning to Yuuri again. "Right, Yuuri, you will talk to Chris on frequency 21, the others will hear from him. Second in Command is Phichit if Chris is incapacitated or indisposed."

The Japanese man only nodded, unable to look Chris in the eye.

Viktor chuckled and took pity on his first officer, "Chris is harmless. Just a huge flirt, in case he wasn't obvious enough." His professional smile melted into a warm, trusting one, "You can trust him with anything. Yurio is still very new and unfamiliar with certain jobs, so give the job to Otabek and he will teach Yurio, okay?"

Yuuri gave him a small grateful smile, "Will do. I'm so excited to fly with you all."

"We are too!" Viktor said, grin widening again. How can one man be so cute!!?? "In terms of accommodations, we’ll be sharing a hotel room when we reach St. Petersburg," Viktor blushed for some unknown reason, "Just by the way."

Before Yuuri could think, he was answering, "Well, we should learn more about each other when we have the chance, then!" _WAIT that sounds like....Oh God!_ "I uh, I mean... Since we are going to be working so closely together?" He phrased it like a question in his attempt to save himself. This was a job. He needed to keep it professional! Even if he kept drowning in beautiful blue eyes...

The rest of the group exchanged knowing glances. No one could resist Viktor's charms, and by the looks of it, Viktor was a slave to Yuuri's as well, by the smitten look on his face.

Yuuri suddenly feels very awkward and pulls at the collar of his shirt. To him it felt as if the temperature in the room had risen 10 degrees. He desperately tried to change the subject, "So... W-when do we take off again?"

Viktor couldn't help but feel a touch smug that he was affecting Yuuri so much, and it showed on his face, "Our ETD is 0805...ETA 1500 local time." He looked to the rest of the crew, "I want the passengers all in and seated by 0740 at the latest!" He pointed at Chris, "We don't want another late bill. I am leaving on the dot of 0805 into the sky, I will have any late PAX offloaded.”

The brown eyes of the younger pilot widened, impressed by Viktor’s command over the rest of the crew "You run a tight ship here, huh?" Yuuri asked.

"I do. I learned to take no crap, or I get blamed. If you need the bathroom, go now. I am NOT waiting for pushback only to find my cabin crew taking a dump to delay it! Not looking at anyone," he glared at one person of the crew in particular, "Chris..."

The aforementioned man threw his arms up in surrender. "Don't worry! Like I said... I'll behave. I'd rather not throw off Yuuri's first flight on this route!"

"Pfft! Yeah, right!" Phichit doubled over in laughter before crossing one leg over the other with a smirk. Chris had been known for mischief since Phichit had met him two years ago.

Chris put a hand to his heart, looking as if he’d been physically wounded, “Peaches! You’re supposed to be on my side!” He flopped onto the couch with a pout.

Phichit gave a sympathetic look to his supervisor before raising his hand, “Hey Captain? Does the no bathroom thing include quick fun before PAX arrive?”

“Unless it’s me and a good looking man,” He unconsciously glaces at Yuuri to the chagrin of Chris, “No.”

“Fiiiiiine!” Phichit whined, throwing himself next to Chris, matching his expression.

Yuuri could just barely hold back his laugh at the matching pouts.

“Right! Yurio, I want you outside with the gate agent. Remember to ask the exit row passeng-”

“I know!” Yurio rolled his eyes.

Viktor sighed. “Fine. Phichit, I want you to go get some coffee pillows from the ground staff. We ran out last time and we all remember what happened…”

Phichit nods with a grimace at the memory.

“Chris and Otabek?” Viktor turned to them, “Make sure the aircraft is clean and the kitchen is fully stocked. And Yuuri?” He turned back to the his new co-pilot, eyes softening in a way that Yuuri had noticed he doesn’t give the rest of the crew, “I will take you with me for the walkaround for your first time. Grab some earmuffs and High Vis from the cockpit about 10 minutes before PAX arrive on board.” He smiled and finally turned back to the full group, “Any questions?”

Chris slowly raised his hand.

“No Chris,” Viktor put a thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, “You cannot have sex in the cockpit during the walkaround.”

Chris slowly lowered his hand.

“Anyone else?”

The crew all responded with head shakes.

“Good! See you all on board, alright?” Viktor said with a warning ‘don’t-mess-with-me’ smile. “0710 and no later, or I’ll make you clean the toilets with your own toothbrush!”

Yurio visibly shivered as the rest of the crew began to leave to attend to their assigned tasks, “Yeah...nah...not again…” and he rushed out with the rest of the crew.


	2. The Walk Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor Yuuri and the rest of the crew ensure the aircraft is ready for boarding and take off as they come closure to their departure time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are both so happy that you all enjoyed the first chapter! We can't wait to hear your guy's reaction as we get further into the story! We actually have the climax planned out, but we've got a while before then! So without further ado, Chapter 2!
> 
> Don't be afraid to tell us what you think! We love hearing it! Even criticisms help us learn!
> 
> ~Bectara & Clovesstory~

Viktor and Yuuri grabbed their ear muffs and high visibility vests from the cockpit, getting ready for their walk around. They swiped their cards, gaining access to walk down the stairs connected to the airbridge, leaning close to each other and yelling to ensure they could be heard over the numerous loud sounds of the tarmac, where other planes were coming and going around them.

“We need to look for any small cracks or obvious problems with the plane!” Viktor reminded, close to Yuuri’s ear, “The engines were recently replaced, so they should be good!”

Yuuri looked around, taking everything in and noticing something missing, “Where is the refueling truck!?”

The captain smiled at Yuuri’s attention to detail. _Well Spotted!!_ “We got refueled a few hours ago! Remember! This is this plane’s first flight since maintenance!”

“Oh, right! Gotcha!” Yuuri continue to take in every detail, looking for anything even remotely wrong.

Viktor touched the landing gear wheels and mechanisms, rolling his fingers over the new tires, before kicking them lightly with his foot, “Do you see anything?!”

“Not that I can tell!” Yuuri ran his hand over the newly painted engine.

Viktor nodded, “Let’s head back up!”

“Hai!” Yuuri yelled back before following. They headed back. The older pilot swiped them in and yanked off his ear muffs, hands immediately coming up to fuss over his hair that was now sticking out in all directions.

“I hate the muffs!” He whined.

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at Viktor, stepping forward, “Hold still,” He brushed his fingers through the silver strands, returning them to their original place.

Viktor froze with pink cheeks. Yuuri was so close that Viktor could smell the sweet cologne that clung to his uniform, “I… Um… Do I still look p-pretty?” He swallowed, wishing he could lean forward and nuzzle his face into Yuuri’s neck. _Where the hell did that come from!?_

Yuuri was too distracted to think about what he was saying, entranced in silver softness, “Of course you do… Gorgeous…” Wait… What?! “I mean… you look fine! No wait! Great! You l-look great! Uh…” Yuuri just hid his tomato cheeks and shy eyes behind his hands. _Stupid! You idiot! Get it together!_

Lost in each other, neither of them heard the supervising flight attendant enter and lean against the frame of the open aircraft door. “Well aren’t you two a cute sight… Maybe you’ll get your chance in the bathroom after all...Captain?” Chris teased.

Yuuri didn’t think he could be anymore embarrassed until he realized he’d just been caught flirting with the captain. He blushed to what felt like his toes as he jumped with a shout.

The captain himself just looked annoyed they’d been interrupted. “Shoo, Chris!” He waves his hands dissmissively, “Go make sure Otabek doesn’t need anything at the rear.” His eyes brightened as he remembered something important, “Also I was told it’s front door only boarding today. So he won’t need to worry about hand signals.

“Got it,” Chris smirked sassily, “Sir.” He rolled his eyes with a smile as he disappeared to relay the message.

Viktor yelled down the plane after him, “Don’t you sass me, hun!” he laughed lightly as he undid the buttons of his blazer. He took it off, the top button of his shirt undone. The jacket ends up brushing against his hair, giving him a windswept essence that makes Yuuri’s heart stop and the very breath in his lungs abandon him. “You might want to take yours off too. It can get a bit hot waiting for the engines to start.” He headed into the cockpit and took the left seat for himself.

“Omo wa watashi ni chikara o kudasai,” the younger man muttered under his breath. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he took Viktor’s advice, removing his blazer as well. He ran his hand through gelled back, black hair before taking the seat to the right of his captain.

“Right,” Viktor sighed, “Are you good to do the calculations? I’ll read out the numbers.”

Viktor read out the numbers and let Yuuri do the math. Together they discussed whether they had enough fuel, the weight of the aircraft, the PAX count, and came up with their take off speed.

Yuuri relaxed into his seat once the calculations were finished, everything ready to go for take off that they could do for the moment. He decided to learn more about the mysteriously young man that captains this plane. “So… how long have you been flying?”

The silver haired man thought for a moment, “About ten years now. Early to be promoted, I know, but we had a serious emergency landing early on in my career, so they decided to fast track me after I landed the plane single-handedly.”

The younger man’s eyes widened, “What happened?!”

“The rear door six had a fault and blew out on take off, “Viktor spoke in a serious tone, “The captain got really disoriented and panicked...Apparently went into shock… So I took over,” He paused, “You are familiar with this model’s aircraft emergency handbook?” _Yuuri needs to know these things… Just in case…_

Brown eyes filled with confidence as he nodded, “Of course!”

 _Oh? Getting a bit cocky now are we?_ Viktor smirked before asking in a teasing tone, “Where is it?”

Confidence froze into sheepishness, “I… Uh…” _Come on! Think!_

“I thought as much,” The captain shrugged, “Check left under your seat.”

The first officer nodded as he reaches below his seat and finds the manual.

“There we go!” Viktor smiled lightly, “Now… I am going to have you handle cabin crew communication for this flight,” He points to the radio, showing Yuuri its location, “Call Yuri and ask when the flight is due to board. Sometimes they like to muck about.”

“Yes, sir!” Yuuri picks up the radio and presses the button for Yuri’s, “Cockpit, Yuri?”

“Other way around,” Viktor corrects, to which Yuuri nods and tries again.

“Yuri, Cockpit!”

“Cockpit, Yuri,” They heard the young blond respond, “‘sup”

“What’s the uh… Estimated boarding time?”

The young man sounds bored, but stays professional, “All running smoothly, only five PAX have not cleared security… no bags… Ground crew making the announcement now.”

The younger pilot felt relief that his first flight was going well so far, “Affirm.”

“Okay, now check that Chris is ready for boarding, usually the other flight attendants do, but sometimes they don’t so…” Viktor gestures to the radio once more. _He seems to learn quickly, should be an easy flight._

“Christophe, Cockpit,” Yuuri called out, feeling more confident.

“Ooh, calling me Christophe now, huh?” Chris’s teasing voice filled the air.

Viktor grumbled before taking the radio and pushing the button, “CHRIS! I’m trying to teach Yuuri! Answer properly!”He places the radio back into the shocked Yuuri’s hand, murmuring under his breath, “Fucking hell…” his hands came up to rub his face, trying to dispel the frustration.

“Cockpit, Christophe...Happy!?” Chris snapped sassily.

“I-is everything good back there?” Yuuri asked trepidatiously.

“Swell,” The supervisor sarcastically responds.

Viktor takes over once again, on hand on his forehead, “IS EVERYTHING READY CHRIS?!” Releasing the button he turned to Yuuri. “I swear I am going to kill him one of these days…” Chris’s response caused Viktor to sigh as he put the radio down.

“Affirm. Ready for boarding.”

“I swear he isn’t usually like this… He’s playing with you… and testing you.” The captain looked apologetically as his first officer, who looks shy but adorably happy. His smile lights up a room!

“At least that means he likes me… I hope?”

Viktor pouted sightly, “Probably a little too much… But, yes…”

Yuuri’s heart rate picked up at Viktor’s pout. _Is he..? Oh he’s so cute! I have to tease him!_ “Is someone a little… jealous?” He taunted with a smile.

“PFFT! Who?! Me?! No way!” Viktor tried to laugh it off and deny it. _Great Viktor…. That was definitely convincing…_ He thought sarcastically.

 _Bingo!_ Yuuri laughed a bit because Viktor’s pout just looked so adorable! Like a kid who has to share his favorite toy!

Viktor sighed in defeat, but can't stay upset at the younger man, "Ground crew will knock soon with the full passenger list… and then again with the boarded passengers list.”

As if on cue, a knock sounded from the door.

“Open it, Yuuri, please?” Viktor points to the button and Yuuri pushes it with a nod, opening the cockpit door.

A peppy, young member of the ground crew with soft eyes and wavy brown hair appeared in the doorway. Yuuri read the name “Guang Hong” printed across his name badge. “Hey! Have your first PAX count!”

Viktor gave the man a warm expression of gratitude, “Thanks, just leave it on the middle console,” he waved toward the location before turning to the instrument panel.

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri!” Guang Hong turned to the first officer, “You are new, yes??”

“Yes,” Yuuri bowed his head slightly, “Nice to meet you!”

“Oh, you will love it here!” the CSO clasped his hands together, “ Although… your flighty is a bit… rough around the edges…”

Viktor rolled his eyes with a grin, “That's Yuri for you…”

“Oh, I'm sure he isn't as bad as he seems,” Yuuri argued shyly.

Guang Hong gave though for a moment before he gave a small nod, “I guess… Well, have fun! I'll be back with the boarded passenger list.”

“Thank you!” Viktor waved without looking back.

“Thanks!” Yuuri waved goodbye to Guang Hong before turning back to the control panel.

“So Yuuri…” The silver haired pilot turned to the younger, mischief in is eyes, “We've got some time from now until boarding finishes… Want to make out?” Viktor was only joking… well at least half way….

“I- What!?!” Yuuri cried out, blush once again prevalent on his face. _Where did that even come from!?_

The captain shrugged with a chuckle, “I like kissing people and hate being bored.” _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOURE GOING TO SCARE HIM OFF!!_ “Great combination, huh…” Yuuri’s cheeks weren't the only ones red as roses.

“Uh...umm…” _This is out of fucking NOWHERE!! Surely he is messing with me! Playing with me like Chris…_ Yuuri pouts at the thought. _I could always say yes… I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it since I fucking met the guy!... You know what? If he's going to play with me? Well then two can play at that game!_ “I guess?” _Dammit!_ He wanted to sound more confident and nonchalant! Not like a squeaky toy that had just been kicked!

“Wait!” Viktor truly looked surprised, but his face broke into an excited smile, “Really!?”

 _Jesus that heart shaped smile is going to be the death of me…_ “Sure..?” Yuuri shrugged. _WHAT AM I DOING!?_

The younger man flinched as the older reached over and stroked his cheek. Viktor learned over the console and placed a gentle, barely there, kiss on Yuuri’s lips, “You're beautiful, Yuuri. I don't do this with everyone, you know.”

“Oh, r-really?” Yuuri meant to tease him, but his hot cheeks and pounding heart took every piece of confidence out of his words. _Is this even real?!_

"Yeah," The fact that the younger man hadn't pushed him off or backed away, gave Viktor more confidence as he leaned forward more forcefully, kissing Yuuri again and lightly licking his bottom lip.

The brown eyed man was shy at first, not moving or anything. _Viktor is kissing me! Oh my God! This is happening..._ He slowly relaxed, kissing back. _You know what? Fuck it! What do I have to lose?!_ He leaned forward suddenly, wrapping his hands in silver hair as he took over the kiss, exploring Viktor's mouth as he drew a whimper from the heart shaped smile that had been making his heart race all morning.

"COCKPIT, YURI!" They heard the trainee yell, growling through the radio. Did he sound... embarrassed??

"Just my fucking luck," Viktor pulled back, murmuring under his breath with a pout. He picked up the radio to reply, "Yuri, Cockpit... This better be important!"

"I can fucking see you guys making out! The cockpit windows face in my direction! Idiots!" The blond yelled, embarrassment now obvious.

"Yurio..." Viktor growled, "The entire airline can here this..."

_Uh oh…_

"COCKPIT, CHRIS! OH MY GOD VIKTOR!

Viktor rubs his forehead, "...Shit..."

"COCKPIT, PHICHIT! GET IT YUURI!"

Yuuri blushed, hearing Viktor grumble, "Should have put the shades down..."

As embarrassed as the younger pilot was, he couldn't help but to double over in laughter. He tried to speak through gasps and giggles, "A-At least... It should b-be... be an interest.....Interesting flight!"

If Viktor thought Yuuri was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to when he laughs. Yuuri stole Viktor's breath away, the laughter lighting up the Captain's whole world and filling his heart with warmth. "Y-yeah..." Viktor caught Yuuri's contagious chimes of laughter, " I guess it's just as well... The flaps lever was stabbing me!"

The first officer wiped tears from his eyes as he gasped for breath. "W-we can make up for it later if you'd like?" He punctuated his offer with a wink before leaning forward to give one last kiss to Viktor.

 _Oh my god... Please…_ "Alright! Let's get this thing to St. Petersburg ASAP!" He turned to wink at Yuuri, "We've got a date." He grabbed the radio once more, "Yuri, Cockpit!"

The youngest member did nothing to disguise the grumpy disgust in his voice, "Cockpit, Yuri."

"Everyone boarded?"

"Affirm... Offloaded two late passengers as per your request. Guang Hong is coming down with the list."

"Copy." Viktor sighed in relief. Things were going smoothly. That was all he wanted for this flight. For his first flight with Yuuri.

"Ready for pushback and air bridge there, Captain?" Yuuri teased.

The captain nodded back, "After Guang Hong has closed the door, Leo will pull the bridge back." He looked to Yuuri excitedly. He would never get over the excitement of take off.

They hear a knock on the door and Viktor opens it this time, letting Guang Hong in.

"Here you go!" He handed Viktor the list, "Have a good flight!"


	3. The Safety Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As take off draws near, our Crew prepares both themselves and the passengers for the flight, including a saucy Safety Briefing from Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update! Both Clovesstory and I have been trying to find inspiration for this chapter, as well as I personally have been fighting with my Mental Health, and trying new medication that has been giving me a few issues! 
> 
> Here's the new chapter and we hope you enjoy it as much as We do!

Viktor looks over to Yuuri after they finish going through their preflight checklist and gestures to the radio between them with a soft smile, “Do you want to do the announcement?” 

 

The younger pilot smiled shyly with a nod and picked up the overhead microphone, taking a deep breath before going into his pre flight speech, “ Good morning,  ladies and gentlemen, This is your Co-Pilot, Yuuri Katsuki, and I’m here with your captain, Viktor Nikiforov! Welcome onboard Flight 231 from Tokyo to St. Petersburg. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and tray tables are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing St Petersburg Airlines. Please enjoy your flight!”

 

He placed the microphone down and sighed in relief that he got through without messing up. He looks back up to Viktor who is smiling encouragingly when they hear Chris’s now professional voice come over the radio. 

 

“Cockpit, we are commencing the safety briefing.”

 

Viktor took the radio then, “Affirm Chris.”

_____

 

Chris looks down the length of the aircraft, the overhead microphone in his hand, flashing a mischievous smile as he leans against the bulkhead for the safety briefing announcement. He waited until Yuri, Phichit, and Otabek were in their positions before starting.

 

“Hello everyone and good morning!” Chris paused for a moment to make sure the passengers were quieting down for the message, “If I could, I’d like to direct your attention to, my boyfriend.” He points to Phichit who winks and waves excitedly in response, “My Ex husband,” Otabek rolled his eyes as Chris pointed to him as well, “And at the end there we have our love child.” Chris didn’t even have to point before Yurio turned around, scowling at the supervising attendant with a growl. Around them the passengers giggled, and some had already pulled out their phones to record the speech. 

 

Chris continued when the laughter died down, “On this lovely, sunny day, I am your gorgeous supervising cabin manager and I am going to tell you the safety features of the spacious A320-300 series! In the unlikely event of an emergency, our dancefloor will light up and lead you to your nearest exit. We have two exits at the front of the cabin, two exits over the wings, and two way in the back at the rear. So make sure you conga line to the one closest to you and remember your nearest exit may be behind you!” 

 

Phichit couldn’t help but giggle, as well as the passengers, as he and the others went through the motions of pointing out the exits. 

 

“To fasten your seatbelts correctly, just follow my sexy second in command in front of me,” Chris winked as he saw the attendants pull out the demonstration belts, “make sure to fasten those low against your hips, tighten with the strap to the side, and to unclip just simply lift the latch.” 

 

Phichit, Yuri, and Otabek then pull out the life vests and put them around their necks.

 

“In the event of a water landing, just shove your hand between your legs and pull out your flattering yellow life vests. These come with a nice disco light to attract attention, and if you are like me and want all eyes on you, then I recommend using the whistle. For extra inflation, simply wrap your lips around the red manual pump and blow,” Chris punctuated the statement with an exaggerated wink, earning more laughter from the passengers. 

 

“If the cabin suddenly depressurizes,” The crew pulls out air masks, showing them off to the audience, “Air masks like this will fall from the ceiling. Just pull down hard and place the mask over your mouth and nose, using the small straps on either side to tighten. Don’t worry if the bag does not inflate immediately, oxygen will be flowing through. Make sure you place you own mask on first, and then if there is someone around you who needs extra help, like your husband, bless his heart, help them around you as well.” 

 

Phichit, Otabek, and Yuri start walking down the aisle, looking at everyone’s seats and trays and pushing their hands against the overhead doors, ensuring they are fully closed. 

 

“The gorgeous flight crew are now walking the aisle, like the models they are, to check that your tray tables are up, and your seats are upright in the most uncomfortable position possible. Thank you for joining us on this Saint Petersburg Air flight today! The Flight time is 10 hours and fifteen minutes and smoking is not permitted anywhere in the aircraft. If you feel the need, please feel free to head outside at anytime.” Chris laughs for a moment with the audience before continuing, “I’m just kidding. Please don’t give us more paperwork. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight! Thank you!” He puts the phone back on the receiver as the passengers clap and laugh, and makes sure that things are locked away in the galley for take off. Phichit joins him shortly after. 

 

“Good job there, Chrispy,” Phichit winked and ran a hand down Chris’s arm softly.

 

“Thanks, Peaches,” Chris turns fully to his second in command and steps closer, close enough that he can smell the fruity shampoo the younger man uses, “Do you think we have enough time to…” Chris let the sentence trail off, gesturing to the bathroom with a nod.

 

Phichit giggled slightly, wrapping his arms around Chris’s waist, letting his hands drop lower to feel the supervisor’s butt through the fitted dress pants of his uniform, “Maybe…” He starts leaning in closer, moving to kiss the lips that still smelled of minty toothpaste and coffee. 

 

The curtain to the galley swung open with a grating swish as it moved, revealing the young blond attendant as he walked to the front, “All is good in the rea- OH MY GOD! CAN YOU NOT!?” He huffs, cheeks turned pink and storms back off to the rear of the plane where Otabek is preparing for takeoff as well. 

 

Phichit giggled as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Chris’s chest, “He always has the best timing…” 

 

“It’s like he’s waiting for the right moment at this point,” Chris rolled his eyes with a smile, “Every damned time!"

 

The younger man took a deep breath before pulling away from Chris, “Yeah, yeah, come on.” He steps over to his jumpseat and fastens himself in, looking down the aircraft and scanning the passengers, seeing which ones were more able bodied and would be able to help, just in case of a take off emergency. Phichit and Chris hear Otabek over the radio.

 

“Rear strapped in and ready.”

 

“Front strapped in and ready.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Viktor nods as he looks over the instrument panel, looking to Yuuri who looked just as concentrated, a little line between his eyebrows forming as he focuses.  _ Oh my gosh. He’s so cute! I don’t understand how one man can be so adorable! Oh damn FOCUS VIKTOR!  _ “C-can you please read out the after engine start checklist?”

 

Yuuri nods and starts reading off his lengthy checklists, waiting for Viktor’s answer to each task until they had completed both the After Engine Start list and the Taxiing Checklist.

 

The captain relaxed back into his seat, looking to Yuuri with a soft smile, “Now we have to sit and wait for the B777. I bet it’s Aeroflot. They take forever!” As they talk, the plane gets pushed back, the engines warming up. 

 

Yuuri had heard about Aeroflot and couldn’t help but giggle, “Always delayed no matter what.” 

 

Viktor nodded with pride, “That’s why I run a tight ship,” He winks at Yuuri before taking control of the aircraft and driving the plane through the apron, parking behind the slow moving B777, “See?!,” He gestures to the plane with a large swing of his hand, “What did I tell you? Aeroflot.”

 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever even been on one of their planes,” Yuuri put a finger to his lip, thinking back, “I’ve never had a reason to, honestly.” 

 

The captain smiled as he remembers his experience with the airline, “I used to be a co-pilot for them… My captain was this huge, scary guy, named Yakov. He whipped us into shape really quickly.” He pouted slightly as he tried to remember what happened when Yakov left, “I’m pretty sure he’s an air traffic controller now?” 

 

“Oh really?” the young pilot looked somewhat excited at the prospect of possibly hearing from someone in Viktor’s past, “That’s really cool! I wonder if I’ll ever hear him?”

 

“I’m sure you will at some point,” Viktor gave a soft smile,  _ He gets really cute when he’s excited…. Like a puppy! _ , “Just listen for the grumpy Russian, I believe over Moscow,” Viktor returned his eyes to the plane in front of them, “Oh he’s moving!” He drives the plane, moving it into the next waiting spot and watches the B777 take off. “Must be the co-pilot doing the take off.”

 

“Huh? How do you know?” Yuuri looked over inquisitively before returning his eyes back to the plane in front of them.

 

“Only an inexperienced Pilot would almost hit the tail end on take off,” the silver haired man shrugged, “It’s harmless, but there is a technique when flying, I like to see it done properly. I’ll show the Aeroflot A320 behind us how it’s done,” he winked at Yuuri, accepting the challenge like a game.

 

The younger pilot rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, laughing, “You’re such a show off.”

 

“Damn right I am,” The captain winked as the radio between them buzzed.

 

“Papa Victor 234, you are cleared to hold on Runway Four Romeo.” The air traffic controllers voice came on.

 

Viktor picked up the radio to reply, “Affirm,” He replaced the radio and looked to Yuuri, “Pre takeoff checklist, please, Yuuri?”

 

They once again fall into their roles, Yuuri reading off tasks and indicators one after another until they were finished and all cleared with their checklist. They didn’t relax though, and neither of them spoke to each other. They both knew they wouldn’t be able to speak until after they were high enough in altitude. 

 

“Take off checklist complete.”

 

The air traffic controller came back on the radio, “Papa Victor 234 you are cleared for take off.”

 

“Affirm!” Viktor moves one hand to the throttles and waits for Yuuri to join him to start the take off. 

 

The younger pilot quickly replaces the checklist underneath his seat, then reaches for the throttle, blushing slightly as he places his hand on top of Viktor’s, working with him to push the throttles down slowly, the engines purring with the familiar startup sound. He looks to their speedometer and reads off the numbers as they climb, waiting for their take off speed. “50...100...150...200...250...300...350. V1!” 

 

“Rotate.” Viktor lifts his hand off the throttle and grabs the yoke, pulling back and lifting the plane at a 15 degree angle, “Gear up.”

 

Yuuri moves to flip a switch responding to the order, “Gear up.”

 

The captain holds the plane steady, the cockpit silent in their ascent. At 13,000 feet in altitude, he switches on the autopilot and sits back, watching all of the instruments to ensure they were all working correctly. Finally, they reach their cruising altitude of 30,000 feet, and Viktor turns to Yuuri with a smile, “And that’s how you do that!” Punctuating his statement with a smug wink.

 

Yuuri smiles and gives Viktor a fond look, before rolling his eyes playfully, “Show off…”

 

Viktor, being the very professional captain that he is, sticks his tongue out at Yuuri. “You’re really sassy aren’t you? I like that.”

 

The compliment suddenly causes the younger man to blush, feeling shy as he fidgets with his fingers in his lap, “I uh….Um… G-good?”

 

Viktor chuckles lightly, feeling the lightness in his chest at how cute Yuuri can be before calming down with a sigh. “You want coffee? I need coffee.” 

 

“I prefer tea actually,” Yuuri laughed, still feeling rather shy in front of this older, beautiful man. 

 

Viktor nods and presses the call button for the cabin and waits for someone to pick up. “Come on, thirsty Captain here…”

 

Chris was the one to respond, his voice filling the cabin, “Yo, what’s up lovely?”

 

“Coffee… Need… You know the drill…” Viktor whined, playfully sounding as if he would perish in the next few moments without the caffeine.

 

“Got it, your majesty. What about our rookie?” The two pilots could practically see the Swiss man rolling his eyes at them with a sigh and a smirk. 

 

Viktor leans over to Yuuri, “What kind of tea? They have green in first class, and Jasmine I think.”

 

“Jasmine please if you have it!” Yuuri’s eyes soften in thanks with a slight bow of his head. 

 

“You’re so cute....” Viktor replied, not thinking. His comment made both of them blush and Viktor internally berated himself as he clicked the radio button again to answer Chris, “Jasmine tea Please.”  _ Don’t sound so tense! Jeeze! _

 

“Got it! I’ll be up soon,” Chris’s voice then filled with a teasing lilt, strong enough that his wink could be heard as he said, “Don’t get too comfortable,  _ Love Birds _ .” 


	4. The Words Unspoken...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the plane in the air, the crew can relax slightly as they flight continues. Phichit and Chris have been working together for years, but there is one thing they have yet to say...

“Got it! I’ll be up soon,” Chris’s voice then filled with a teasing lilt, strong enough that his wink could be heard as he said, “Don’t get too comfortable,  _ Love Birds _ .” 

 

“CHRIS!” Viktor’s eyes widened and cheeks flushed pink as he practically slammed the radio back down on the receiver. 

 

Yuuri’s face was much redder as well as he floundered for a response with just as wide eyes. 

_____

 

Phichit is  laughing, but smacks Chris on the arm rather hard causing the older attendant to flinch with a laugh as well, “So Inappropriate!”

 

The supervising attendant threw his hands up in defense, “I have to test Yuuri and make sure he’s good for our team of course!” 

 

“He seems great! Stop picking on him!” Phichit scolded, waving a finger in Chris’ direction as well, watching as Chris started making the drinks, “Wait. Didn’t Viktor say Jasmine? Why are you making green? Chriiiiiiiis.” Phichit continued to scold eyes showing playfulness even through his pout and hands on his hips. 

 

Chris turned to look at the tea in his hand and shook his head to even scold himself for being so distracted by the cute pout of his second in command, “Shoot, you’re right… I’m sorry. I’ll ease up a bit I promise!,” He eyes Phichit conspiratorially out of the corner of his eye, “You have to admit his blush is cute though…”  _ Though not as cute as yours. _

 

Phichit shrugged and turned to work on his own tasks next to the Swiss man, “He’s not really my type… I tend to go for hot, tall guys… Like Viktor,”  _ And you... _ He watched Chris for a reaction, his own cheeks flushing at the turn of topic.

 

Chris’ eyes drop to the countertop, eyes softening with broken hope, “O-oh...I...I see…”

 

Phichit jumped worriedly at Chris’ reaction, waving his arms from side to side, “I’m kidding!” He placed a hand on Chris’ shoulder softly, “I only have eyes for Swiss men... I uh… I mean.. Oh I should probably finish my stuff over here!” Phichit turned with red cheeks and a nervous laugh to finish his duties in the galley, avoiding awkward eye contact.

 

“Wh-what?!” Chris turns suddenly, trying to look at Phichit’s face and moving the jug he was pouring a bit too far to the left as he spun, pouring the hot water over his hand that is holding the cup, causing him to hiss in pain, “Shit! Ouch, f-fuck!” He holds the injured extremity to his chest. 

 

“Chris!” Phichit shouts in concern as he nearly instinctively grabs a bottle of chilled water and pours it over the burn, “Why did you do that?!” 

 

Chris can only stutter his reply with Phichit so close to him, “I got….D-distracted I guess…” He looks anywhere he can that isn’t the deep dark depths of Phichit’s eyes.

 

Viktor’s voice comes over the radio, startling them both, “Come on guys, What’s going on out there?” He sounded impatient, but concerned… Typical Viktor.

 

Phichit ignores him with a shake of his head as he continues to care for Chris’ burn, chuckling softly, “You’re so stupid sometimes…” He plays off his worry like a tease.

 

Chris pouts slightly,  _ Yeah! Stupidly in love with you!  _ “I’ll try to be more careful… Sorry I worried you.” Chris spoke softly, almost like a petulant child.

 

**_SWISH_ **

 

Yurio slid the curtain of the galley open furiously, looking around with a sneer, “What is happening?! Viktor just called to say you guys were ignoring him! He was whining like an abandoned puppy!” 

 

The Thai man sighed, feigning irritation, “Chris burned himself, Yuri. I’m just being a good second in command.” 

 

“Tch. whatever,” the young blond rolled his eyes, “Give me the drinks.” He pulls out a cart to cover the entrance to the cockpit door and reaches his hands out, Phichit swiftly hands over the coffee, Chris shakily passing the tea. “Honestly!” He pulls the cart in front of the door and knocks twice, querulously growling, “Housekeeping!” 


	5. The Family in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a crew works so long together, there becomes an unspoken bond... And while they may not always be one the same page, They really are as close as a family...

“Housekeeping!” Yurio’s grouchy voice resounds through the cockpit door.

 

“Finally!” Viktor turns and presses the button that opens the cockpit door and watches as Yurio slips into the room in under ten seconds. The door closes automatically behind him.

 

“Phichit and Chris are flirting again,” Yurio rolls his eyes as he hands Yuuri the tea and Viktor the coffee, “So, here are your drinks.” 

 

Viktor takes the cup and sips immediately, moaning quietly as the hot liquid caresses his tongue, “Oh my god… Thank god for Caffeine! Thanks Yurio.” The silver haired man turns in his seat to enjoy the cream sweetened coffee.

 

Yuuri accepts his with a slight bow of his head, taking the warm cup in both hands and sipping gingerly to avoid burning his tongue, “Thank you very much!”

 

The Captain swirls his cup, watching the liquid move around, “I heard cussing… Chris okay?” 

 

“Yeah, this time he burnt himself,” Yurio explains exasperatedly, “I think Phichit bent over again or something… fucking gross,” he leans back against the door, crossing his arms as they converse.

 

“And they harass us about PDA…” The older man sighs, taking another nonchalant sip. 

 

Yuuri looks up between the two other men, “Are they.... Together?”

 

“Nyet,” The Russian men say in unison, frustration in their voices.

 

“They play a weird game of cat and mouse.” Yurio shrugs and kneels down, nearly sitting on the floor in front of the door.

 

“They hook up but like… Not emotionally,” Viktor curls up a bit in his seat, nursing his drink as he faces the co-pilot

 

The flight attendant pushes himself up with a slight growl, “Tch- They’re in love!” He leans over Viktor’s seat, resting his head on his arms, “It’s fucking weird! Why can’t they just tell each other!” 

 

“Oh like you told Otabek?” Blue eyes look up to green as Viktor leans his head back to tease. 

 

Yuuri nearly spit out his mouthful of tea, choking on it in sputtering coughs, “Y-you and Otabek?!”

 

The blond smacks Viktor’s head as his green eyes widen, “Hey! There is nothing going on with us!” He crosses his arms and pouts, “Nu uh! Just work together!” 

 

There is no way Viktor could leave it like that, “And pine desperately for each other.” He bats his eyelashes, giving the blond a teasing ‘in love’ expression, giggling and watching Yurio blush and desperately try to defend himself. 

 

“I- No! That’s not-” Yurio’s cheeks are red and hot with embarrassment as he fumbles for the door handle, spluttering his words as he yanks, “Open the door please…” He whined.

 

Viktor whines back. Causing the young man to growl. “But I’m not don-”

 

“OPEN IT!” 

 

The captain doesn’t react, used to the cat like reactions of his youngest crew member. Yuuri however, startles and frantically hits the button for the door, “Okay! Okay!” 

 

Yurio leaves as quick as he can, leaning against the door on the outside once it closes, “Oh my god… Kill me…”

 

The younger pilot stares at the now closed door, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a sigh, “He so likes Otabek…”

 

“Da, and Chris likes Phichit and Vice Versa,” Viktor nods, exasperatedly rubbing his forehead, “They drive me crazy, this crew… Maybe I should have asked for a tea cake…” He shakes his head to clear it, giving Yuuri a brilliant heart shaped smile, “Oh well. They’ll bring our meals later.” 

 

Yuuri smiles softly staring into his cup as he lets it warm both of his hands, feeling it seep into him, “It sounds like you’re really fond of them all.” 

 

The captain’s chest puffs out in pride, eyes softening with fondness, “Of course I am! They always respected me from day one. Most crews I had didn’t think I could handle being a pilot and never wanted to spend time with me because I was Yakov’s pet…” He voice drops and Yuuri could hear the loneliness the young captain had felt. Years of being isolated, underestimated, and being put on a pedestal. No one there to support him… 

 

“They sounds closer to family than anything,” Yuuri speaks unconsciously, assuming from Viktor’s tone about the crew, “At least I think so?”

 

The captain nods with a smile, “I’m not as close with Otabek and Yuri, but Beka is quiet, and Yuri is still new. I still have time to get to know them,“ Viktor reaches across the center console, checking one of the instruments on the panel, his hand brushing lightly against Yuuri’s.

 

Yuuri jumps, the touch feeling like lightning radiating down his spine in shivers, resulting in pink shyness dusting his cheeks and nose, “A-and me too… I hope?”

 

Viktor laughs lightly, “Of course! My favorite co pilot so far!” Icy eyes meet warm cherrywood, “You haven’t ripped the controls from me, so that’s a good start.”

 

“I’m glad I made a good first impression at least,” Yuuri’s hand rubs the back of his head as he cringes, remembering the meeting this morning, “I- I mean after I spilled my papers everywhere and fell face first in front of you, of course…” 

 

_ Maybe it was you falling for me…  _ “You made it up being an amazing kisser!” The captain reaches across, cupping the younger’s cheek, running his thumb across the red, pouty lips, “I mean… Wow…” He sighs, finally getting a good look at Yuuri and losing himself to the soft yet defined features, framed in beautifully dark hair.

 

Yuuri can’t help but lean slightly into Viktor’s hand, nuzzling at the touch, “You aren’t so bad yourself…”

 

The two find themselves leaning forward over the console, sharing the same breath, mere inches apart, “Oh you like?” Viktor’s voice is smooth and low and sultry in Yuuri’s ears, an alluring symphony that promises love and care, but adventure and risk, “It wasn’t too much?”

 

The younger man sits frozen, under the spell of Viktor until he realises he needs to breathe, causing his shyness to rush forward, breaking the tension between them, “I uh- No! It was fine!” He waves his arms, trying to reassure the silver haired man, “J-Just caught me by surprise…”

 

A heart shaped smile drops to a pout, accompanied by a finger on his lip in thought, “Only fine? Huh… Need to work on that then,” Viktor looks back up with a wanting smile and and captivating eyes, “Shall we practice some more at the hotel?” 

  
_ Wow, did it just get really warm in here…  _ Yuuri pulls at the collar of his shirt, unconsciously unbuttoning the top button and loosening his tie which was now the same bright red as his face, neck and chest, “I um… M-maybe? I… w-wow…”


	6. Clueless...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything going smoothly on the flight, Yuuri is trying to learn about everyone. One thing he ends up learning is that one of the crew, possibly 2 of them, actually, are absolutely Clueless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you've been enjoying the story so far and We hope you enjoy where it will be going as well! We are working on the story together, and when it's finished may do a rewrite to make sure everything is 1000% polished and written the way we like, only because we tend to change our writing style a bit as we write! There will also be art coming along with this story as well, more than likely when we have finished this! So we will keep you posted! 
> 
> With out further ado, Let's "Take to the Skies" Everyone! <3
> 
> ~~Clovesstory and Bectara~~

“Ugh…” Viktor groans as he stretches, “I always need the bathroom at this time in a flight… Last time I called Yuri to come in and he yelled at me for always needing to go when they are preparing meal service. I nearly wet myself!” He pouts at the memory with a shiver, “He made me wait for ages…” 

 

Yuuri covers his mouth with his hand, trying to hide the very obvious snickers, evoked by the image of a squirming, pouting, whining Viktor. 

 

The captain glares playfully, feigning betrayal, as he hits the button to call the front of the cabin, “Hey Chris! Need the bathroom, get your ass in here!” As much as the words themselves have bite, they were spoken with gentle softness that lacks true conviction. 

 

The supervisor came over the speaker, mirth obvious in his answer, “Fine, fine! Hold your horses! I’m sending Phichit in.” 

 

By the time Chris responds, Viktor has himself unclipped from his seat, and is standing impatiently by the door, shifting from foot to foot until he finally hears the knock from the other side. Yuuri glances at the surveillance footage to see Phichit standing outside the door and he pushes the button to open it for the attendant. 

 

“Thank you Jesus!” Viktor bursts out of the cabin, quickly being replaced with Phichit as the door closes automatically. 

 

The young Thai walks over and sits in Viktor’s seat, wiggling and smiling widely, “I feel so important! Wow! What I would give to take a selfie from here….”

 

“Tell me about it,” Yuuri sighs with a laugh, relaxing back into his own seat. He watches Phichit turn until he is sitting sideways in the captain’s chair, resting his elbows on the top.

 

“So...What’s your story?”

 

“I… Uh.. Well what do you want to know?” He tries to curl up in his seat a bit, trying to make himself as comfortable as he can manage. 

 

The Thai man leans forward, eagerness for details in his dark eyes, “Do you like him? Were you two actually kissing or was Yuri being an ass again?” The desperate need for answers radiates off of Phichit in waves.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen as he tries to hide his embarrassment of being caught making out with Viktor earlier, “Um…  We w-were…”

 

Phichit gives him an encouraging smack on the shoulder, “Oh good on you! You know… I kissed him once at a party. He’s a great kisser!” He brought a finger up into his lip in thought as he remembered that party, “He kissed every person over 20 in that room that night… I mean I was 19, but still!”

 

The young pilot doesn’t even think before he responds, “I don’t blame anyone! With kisses like that who could resist! I uh… W-wow sor-”

 

“I know right?! But he’s not as good as Chris, Let me tell you,” the attendant visibly melts, love very obvious in his eyes to Yuuri, “Oh… Amazing!”

 

“Oh?” Yuuri leaned forward as well, exuding the same curious energy, eying the man in front of him suspiciously “And what’s your story with Chris?”

 

Phichit shrugs, “I fuck him, I like him. That’s it really…” He sighs, barely hiding his disappointment, “We flirt but, like, it’s not big deal.”

 

Yuuri nonchalantly sips the tea in his hands, clearly not buying it, “Uh huh… And you’re okay with that?”

 

“For now I guess,” Phichit deflates, finding it hard to mask his disappointment in the lack of progress between him and Chris  _ Doesn’t that idiot know I’m in love with him!?  _ “I take what I can get… I’d rather have him in some way, than not have him at all.”

 

The co-pilot sits up in his seat, leaning forward to place a supportive hand on the discouraged man’s knee, “Well… It’s your choice, but if you want more, I think you should tell him.”

 

“Well, workplace relationships aren’t really advised…” Phichit’s cheeks are red, trying to come up with an excuse to hide his fear of telling Chris, “Causes awkward moments so I’d rather not…”  _ If I tell him and he doesn’t like me, it’ll ruin everything we have! _

 

“Right…” Yuuri rolls his eyes teasingly, “Like sleeping with him doesn’t do that already?!

 

Phichit jumps up, sitting on his knees, embarrassed and flustered, “Hey! Hey! You don’t know! We are casual and fun and fantastic!” 

 

“Uh huh.” Yuuri rolls his eyes again with a smirk, “And of course, you don’t ever cause him to get burns because he’s too distracted….right?” 

 

The Thai man pulls back, looking genuinely confused, “What do you mean? He spilled that because he’s clumsy… He’s always like that around m- ohhhhh….”  _ That explains a few things… He’s as graceful as a figure skater with everyone else... _

 

“Bingo!”

 

“Oh...okay… that’s- That’s new….” Phichit fiddles with his fingers as he remembers every time Chris had done something clumsy around him, when he was supremely graceful at everything he wanted to do.

 

“You ever think he could have feelings for you too?”  _ There is no way he doesn’t like you back!  _ Yuuri practically whispers, smiling softly.

 

“I mean… I’m just an idiot kid to him aren’t I?” The attendant’s head drops in slight despair, staring down at his hands.

 

The younger pilot reaches forward and takes Phichit’s hands in his own, “I wouldn’t be so sure if he’s distracted by you like I think he is… I think telling him would be good for you both… But like I said, it’s your choice,” Yuuri gently squeezes Phichit’s hands, “Just give it some thought?”

 

Before the confused man can respond, they both hear a knock coming from the cockpit door that causes him to jump quickly out of the captain’s seat. The co-pilot turned to look at the surveillance camera to see Viktor and pushes the button to let him in. 

 

“That’s better… Thanks Phichit,” Viktor comes in with a wide smile as he works his way back to his seat. 

 

“Anytime Captain,” Phichit gives a playful salute, that doesn’t quite exude the level of confidence Viktor is used to, “Yuuri can you let me out please?”

 

“Sure… oh but wait!” Yuuri turns and reaches into the pocket of his blazer for his phone, holding it up, “Want to take a selfie with me and I can send it to you when we land?”  _ Something to cheer him up a bit before he goes back out there… _

 

Yuuri’s plan works and Phichit lights up like the sunlight on a clear day, “Yes! OMG yes please!”

 

They squeeze in tightly together, rather uncomfortably so they can get the sky and the instrument panel in the shot. Phichit’s arm is wrapped around Yuuri tightly, their cheeks pressed together when the shutter goes off.

 

“Thank you! I’ll give you my number when we land!” Phichit smiles widely as he walks toward the door.

 

“Of course! Just remember what I said okay?” He turns to press the button to open the door as Phichit reaches it.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Phichit responds, voice quieting as he walks out the door.

 

Once they are alone, Viktor raises an eyebrow curiously at his second in command, “What did you say to him?”

 

“Nothing that he didn’t need to hear, I think,”  _ At least I hope…  _ Yuuri shrugs, leaving his answer at that.

 

“Okay?”  _ That’s not suspicious or anything... _ The captain drew out the last syllable in confusion, “Any change?”

 

“Nope, nothing,” The first officer shakes his head with a confident smile and gestures to the instrument panel.

 

“Great! Do you need to go?” Viktor gestures to the door, “We will get our meals soon and it’s a bit busy out there, so it’s now or in a few hours time…”

 

“Ah you’re right,” Yuuri starts to unclip his seatbelt, “Better go now.”

 

“I’ll get Chris to come in,” He grabs the radio and presses the button down, “Chris, Cockpit.”


	7. ...Absolutely Clueless...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as clueless as One member of the crew is... There is another just as clueless...

“Chris, Cockpit.” Viktor’s voice echoes over the radio.

 

The supervising attendant picks up the radio on his end “Cockpit, Chris. What do you require your highness?”

 

The sass of his voice causes Viktor to groan. _Honestly, who’s the captain here?_

 

“Rookie needs the bathroom, get in here asap or send a minion to do your bidding like last time.” Yuuri stifles a giggle with his hand as he watches the friendly banter.

 

Chris’ voice can’t hide the chuckles as he responds, “I’m on my way, darling.”

 

“Affirm,” The captain says with a smile. _So sassy… Wonder who taught him that…. Oh that’s probably me…_

 

Within a couple of minutes, a tapping knock came through the door, a sassy swiss accent coming through “It’s your mistress!”

 

Viktor rolls his eyes and checks the camera even though he knows it’s Chris, he lets Chris in and smiles, “Hiya! Good to go, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri carefully climbs over the middle console, “Thanks, I’ll be back,” He gives Viktor a playful salute and a wink before slipping out of the door.

 

Viktor smiles at the closed door before his eyes flick up to his best friend “Chhhrriiiisss” He leans over the back of his chair with a wink.

 

“Well,” Chris leans forward so his face is right in front of Viktor’s “Hello there!”

 

Viktor rolls his eyes and moves his head back.

 

“Oh that reminds me,” Chris shakes his head and leans against the side of the cockpit with his legs crossed, “Whatever did your Yuuri do to my poor Peaches!?”

 

Viktor moves his head back slightly and puts a finger on his lips, “What do you mean? What did Yuuri do?”

 

“When Phichit came out of the cockpit earlier, he was lost in thought and distracted and not anywhere near as playful as he was when he came in here!”

 

Viktor shrugs, “I think Yuuri said something about telling Phichit what he needed to hear? I don’t know, he never mentioned making Phichit less….. Playful,” Viktor looks over his instruments and examines a tiny blip on the engine two monitor. _Insignificant, the engine will just be getting used to being used as it’s new_ He tunes out Chris slightly as he fiddles with the engine monitor until the blip disappears.

 

“Well can you please ask him? I’m worried Phichit won’t want to play around with me anymore!”

 

Viktor monitors the engine closely while listening to Chris, the words slip out before he can think, “Of course he will, he’s in love with you.”

 

Chris leans forward and puts a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, “He WHAT!? You’re joking. There’s no way a guy like him would love me!”  

 

Viktor turns to Chris with a half confused smile on his face, “Huh?”

 

“You said that Phichit loves me. But there is no way that’s true...”

 

 _Ooops..._ “Whoops, didn’t mean to tell you. We were going to see how long it took you guys to notice,” Viktor chuckles lightly and prys Chris’ tight grip off his arm.

 

“W-What? He told you that?”

 

Viktor scoffs, “No, it’s extremely obvious!” Viktor looks down at Chris’ hand that he is still holding, a faint pink burn shows against pale skin, “Another burn I see. Was it Phichit related?”

 

Chris pulls his hand away and holds it in his other hand, a light blush on his cheeks, “I uh.. M-Maybe?”

 

“Did he bend over again?”

 

“No! No, no!” _That’s right, dig yourself a hole..._ “He uh.. Said something that distracted me”

 

Viktor’s face takes on a teasing look once more, “Was it ‘Oh Chris, I love you so much and want to have your babies?’”

 

Chris gasps and smacks Viktor over the head with the preflight checklist, “Shut up! Of course not! He said he has a thing for Swiss men...”

 

Viktor raises an eyebrow in mirth, “Remind me what your ethnicity is again, Christophe Giacometti?”  

 

Chris hesitates, “...Swiss...”

 

Viktor rolls his hand towards Chris, “Which means…?”

 

Chris’ eyes turn to the sky through the cockpit windows, they sparkle with the realisation. “Oh. My. God. Phichit is in love with me...”

 

Viktor looks down at his watch, “That only took.. Three years, four days, six hours and roughly 24 minutes!”

 

Chris continues to stare into the distance, wonder and excitement in his eyes, “But how? When… I… Why hasn’t he said anything!?”

 

“Because _you_ haven’t! Come on Chris, where is the confident flirt who had his way with me back when we were rookies?”

 

“He disappeared as soon as I fell in love with dark eyes and caramel skin, that playful laugh and gentle touch...”

 

Viktor begins to fan himself with his hand, “Jesus Chris, you’re making _me_ hot for Phichit!”

 

Chris finally takes his eyes away from the sky, blinking a few times as his eyes adjust from the bright sky and fluffy clouds, “Hands off captain. He’s mine!”

 

Viktor laughs, those words ring a bell. “Don’t worry, my type is cute and Japanese.”

 

Now it’s Chris’ turn to tease, “Oh? And when do you plan on asking him out?”

 

“At the hotel for your information. I happen to be very confident even when daydreaming about his creamy skin and deep eyes..”

 

“Careful there or one of the crew will snap him up like a tiger snapping up their prey,” Chris bares his teeth and snarls playfully.

 

Viktor snorts, “The tiger already has his prey, how _is_ Yura today?”

 

“Grumpier than Grumpy Cat as always?” Chris smirks and rolls his eyes but the fondness is clear, “He seems to be learning more and more each day though and does his job well, I’ll give him that.”

 

“That’s why I recommended him for the job, he’s a great worker and I could see him getting supervisor one day!”

 

Chris pouts, “So long as he doesn’t replace me on your crew...”

 

Viktor kisses Chris’ hand, “No one could replace you darling.”

 

“Damn right!” Chris smiles smugly and pulls his hand back with an exaggerated bow.

 

Viktor checks his watch again, “Yuuri is taking his time…”


	8. Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter marks the just over halfway mark for the main story line!! We are so excited for this story and we hope you guys are enjoying it as much as we are! We are kind of obsessed with this AU at this point..
> 
> ~~Bectara and Clovesstory~~

Yuuri steps out of the cockpit with his still playful grin, he breathes deeply before heading for the nearest unoccupied toilet. Phichit suddenly comes into view, he stands in front of the empty toilet and crosses his arms, “Can you help me with a kitchen issue Mr. Pilot.. Sir…”  

 

Yuuri freezes slightly, flinching at the serious tone of the flight attendant, “I uh…. Sure?” He follows Phichit into the galley, listening to the metallic swish of the curtain.”

 

“So…” Phichit leans against the wall, eyes dropped to the floor, frustration etched into his face. 

 

“S-Soo…” Yuuri stands eerily still, fearful for his life.

 

“What do I do Yuuri!?” Phichit shakes Yuuri by the shoulders, eyes wide and desperately searching for some sort of answer, “I can’t even face him now! Gah! I feel like such an egg!” He rests his head on Yuuri’s shoulder in shame, hiding from any possibly judgemental eyes as he lets himself break his composure for just a moment. 

 

Yuuri’s hands hover over Phichit’s back, finally patting him awkwardly in an attempt at comfort, “It’s alright, take a breath first.”  _ I didn’t think it would affect him THIS much! _

 

Phichit takes a breath and pulls his face out of its hiding spot, “Yuuri, he knows something is up! I called him… Sir..” 

 

_ Ohhh.. Ouch…  _ “Oh.. well… um… Mistakes were made. What if you just flat out told him?” 

 

Phichit stares at Yuuri with wide eyes, “Then I would spend the next eight hours trying not to jump out of the emergency exit!” 

 

Yuuri grips Phichit’s shoulders tightly, grounding the Thai. “Phichit. It’s going to be alright. I think you should just act like you normally do with him, unless you decide to tell him that is...”  _ I really think you should… He loves you back! You’re worrying for nothing! _

 

Phichit sighs and pulls away from Yuuri with a sheepish look on his face, “I-” He pauses a moment, looking around and trying to collect his scattered thoughts, “ I don’t know how to act anymore. Ugh.. I feel like the sexual tension is going to break at some point...” 

 

The radio dings and a slightly fuzzy voice comes over the system, “Front cabin, rear cabin.” 

 

Phichit swiftly picks up the phone and brings it to his ear, “Rear, front. What’s up Otabeka?” Phichit can hear the slight grumbling in regards to his nickname. 

 

“We’re ready for meal service when you are.”

 

“We need ten minutes, co pilot needs to relieve Chris.” 

 

“Affirm.” 

 

Phichit puts the radio back into the holder and takes a deep breath to clear himself. He brings back the professional facade to help with dinner service. “Okay,” Phichit waves his hand at the co pilot who is moving from foot to foot in the burning need to pee. “Shoo, I got this!” 

 

“Just act normal, he likes you too, trust me!” Yuuri winks and smiles. 

 

_ Maybe he does.. But does he love me?  _ “Okay.” 

 

“Don’t worry too much. It’ll all work out, I promise.” 

 

Phichit looks to the cockpit door with mild worry, “He’s been alone in the cockpit with Viktor for ages now..” He hides his face with his hands once again and turns to go back to the galley and distract himself.

 

Yuuri hops from foot to foot, resisting the urge to squeeze his thighs together or cross his legs, wanting to console Phichit but the nervousness and needing to go in the first place overwhelms him, “I’ll be right back and send him back to you.” He makes a quick exit into the tiny bathroom. 

 

Phichit rests his head momentarily on a small cabinet before smiling and turns the oven off, “Right, knife and fork packs.” 

 

Phichit tunes out life and reverts back to his flight attendant instincts as he packs the cart and takes his blazer off so he can put his unflattering white apron on over his shirt. He fixes his name badge and his hair, he needs to look perfect for his audience  _ That’s what they are, my audience, my people. They want food and I’ll give them the best damn service ever. You are an amazing steward Phichit, they always love your friendly face and polite conversation. Come on employee of the month, you got this. Chris is a colleague and a good friend, for now that is enough.  _

 

Chris makes his way into the galley, a light pink blush rests on his cheeks. “Hey Phichit.” 

 

Phichit smiles enthusiastically and pulls a cart out from under the bench “Oh, hey Chrispy!” He feels much more confident now and is able to show his old self once more, “How’s the captain?” 

 

Chris gives a relieved smile and immediately falls into step with Phichit, becoming the team they have always been together, “He’s good. How’s Yuuri? I heard you guys talked too.” 

 

Phichit halts for a millisecond before returning to setting the cart up, “He’s good. Yeah, very good. We just talked about his and Viktor’s sexual tension.”

 

The youngest member of the crew is about to swipe the curtain open to get the meal service started but he hears the words ‘Sexual tension’ and turns right back to go to the rear, he would rather wait than listen to the exhausting older couples talking about sex.  _ Fucking Gross old men... _

 

Phichit and Chris continue packing the cart, their hands bumping every so often but now they laugh it off with gentle smiles. “Is there anything else you guys talked about?” Chris asks, his eyes filled with hidden hope.  _ Like...us? _

 

“Oh you know, just stuff.” Phichit kneels down and refreshes the napkins, he sees two feet appear in front of him wrapped in expensive leather shoes from Italy, Chris’ gentle voice calls for him, “Phichit?” 

 

Phichit stands, he stretches his arms as he does so and shows off his thin yet muscled physique, “Yes?” 

 

“You know you can tell me anything right?” The softness in Chris’ voice almost makes the words fall from Phichit’s lips. Almost... 

 

“Yeah...”  _ Not yet, not yet my love. So soon, I promise.  _ Phichit smiles at his romantic plans, “But now is not the time or place. Now would you like to wipe down my cart?” he says with a swing of his hips and a flirty wink as he places a sassy hand on his hip.  _ This feels so right, so normal. So relaxed.  _

 

Chris smiles back widely, “Of course, Cutie,” Chris leans past phichit, bending down as he does so, his hand rests on Phichit’s hip for ‘Balance’ as he reaches for the out of the way rag.

 

“Are you having fun copping a feel?” Phichit smacks Chris’ gorgeous butt in his tight little pants.

 

Chris looks up with a faux look of innocence, “I have no idea what you’re talking about? I’m just getting a rag so I can wipe down the cart like you asked!” 

 

Phichit giggles and fixes the straps of his apron, “You don’t need to do that, you know? I just wanted you to bend over for me.”  

 

Otabek turns from the curtain with an annoyed sigh, he walks back to the rear mumbling, “Just use the radio from now on.”  _ Jeeze… They never fucking stop do they? _

 

Chris gasps and lightly hits Phichit with the rag “Phichit! Why I never! So inappropriate for the workplace!” He chuckles and puts the rag back in the bottom compartment of the cart. 

 

“Ah, you know I love you,” Phichit doesn’t click to the fact that he said something so important as a tease, until he does…  _ Oh lord… Maybe he will understand, we always used to say that jokingly, just act normal and it will be fine.  _ He turns to the cart and begins fiddling with the pedals. 

 

_ What!? WHAT!?  _ Chris stumbles and chokes on his own spit, coughing and trying not to fall.

 

“Pull my cart with me? You want to go backwards or forwards?” 

 

“Ah, I better take forwards,” Chris shakes his head and falls into his own professional ways.  _ We have to get through dinner service. Come on, game face! _

 

Phichit smiles and takes the back end of the cart, he turns to the man in the left aisle seat, “Hello Sir, what can I get you today?” 

 

The two teams of attendants move their way up opposite ends of the plane, the are fairly quick as the passengers have waited awhile and are hungry, one guy practically snatches his meal from Phichit  _ How rude, Jean-Jacques, someone’s getting mostly coke in his next whisky.  _

 

Yuri hands out the last meal on his list to an exit row passenger in the window seat “There you go, Sir,” He smiles at the man before turning away, he feels a butt bumping his own, he desperately hides his disgust. “Getting a tad close there Mr. Chulanont.” 

 

Phichit sees an opportunity and he takes it. “Oh I’m sorry, Mr. Altin!” 

 

_ I fucking beg yours?! You are so fucking dead! I am going to hog tie you and throw you out the emergency exit!  _ He smiles a fake smile at Phichit, “Oh I think you mean Mr. Plisetsky, but that is a hard name to remember.”  _ SO dead, he’s so dead. _

 

Phichit knows he is dead, but it’s so worth it to see the little tiger trying not to burst. “Oh, my bad!” 

 

Yuri pulls out his list and thrusts it into Phichit’s hands aggressively, “We’re done.” He quickly turns back to his own cart and pushes it to the rear with a lightly blushing Otabek. 

 

Phichit smirks as he and Chris bring the cart back to the front cabin, in the rear of the aircraft, Yuri is fuming. He silently locks the cart in place with force, ripping his apron off and closes the curtain that separates the galley from the passenger cabin. “Phichit is so dead!”  

 

Otabek keeps his back to the blond until the pink warmth fades from his cheeks, “He was only teasing.” 

 

Yuri puts his hands on his hips and stares at Otabek’s back, “Oh? So you are okay with me being your husband in front of all our passengers!?”

 

_ Oh Yura why would you make that sound like a bad thing…  _ “I guess...” 

 

Yuri senses his lover’s unease and peeks his head out of the curtain. The passengers in the back area are either eating, sleeping or have their headphones on. No one is roaming the cabin, Yuri closes the curtain and jumps into Otabek’s arms, he kisses Otabek deeply and groans into the kiss, “Mine!”

 

_ What the? Kitten?  _ Otabek catches Yuri around his waist and kisses back just as deeply with a nearly growling whine as he pins Yuri to the wall, hips pushed against each other, Yuri’s legs wrapped around his waist, and pale fingers tussling Black hair as teeth clash together once in the passion.

 

Yuri pulls Otabek’s hair hard and whimpers into the kiss, his vest and shirt getting carelessly rumpled. Otabek reaches in between them and starts to unbutton Yuri’s vest and then the button up shirt following, making sure to thoroughly explore Yuri’s mouth while he does so. Yuri cries out quietly and moans “Beka! God!” His legs tighten around Otabek’s waist, their passion lighting the air around them on fire. Yuri can’t stop, he needs to, this is wrong but he can’t stop.  _ Beka, god.. My bear, my man. Mine.  _

 

The atmosphere is disturbed when a young Thai unceremoniously slides the curtain open, “Hey! Oh jesus!” Phichit covers his eyes and reaches around for the cabinets, “Sorry, sorry! Just need more napkins” 

 

Yuri’s whole being fills with rage as he continues to cling to his love, “Get. Out. Now!” 

 

Phichit turns with his eyes still closed, his mouth shaped into an exaggerated pout, “Is that any way to talk to your superior?!” 

 

Yuri clambers down from Otabek’s arms and begins to button himself back up and straighten his hair, “Shut up!” 

 

Otabek’s cheeks are flushed as he too fixes himself up, he clears his throat awkwardly.  _ What.. Now?  _

 

Phichit keeps his eyes closed as he faces the direction of the voice, “Just bring the snacks around in 30 minutes...” 

 

“I know the drill, you can uncover your eyes now.” Yuri growls.  _ Honestly, grow up.  _

 

“Actually, I think I’ll stay like this,” Phichit manages to find the napkins and heads back to the front, he bangs his head on the way out of the galley and groans, “Ouch..” He opens his eyes and rubs his head as he makes his way back to the front. 

 

“Damn it! I just want a little fun, da?” 

 

“We can make up for it later,” Otabek pulls Yuri in by his waist for a loving kiss, one hand resting on Yuri’s chin.

 

Yuri whines pathetically, leaning forward to breathily whisper into Otabek’s ear, “You better. Oh by the way, I brought the purple silk in my bag.” He winks and kisses the side of Otabek’s mouth before heading down the aisle of the plane.  _ That ought to keep him keen.  _

 

Otabek can’t help staring at that gorgeous quaint butt as he walks through the cabin.  _ Oh he is going to be the death of me. _


	9. Secrets, Tigers, and Bears...Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as there is going on between Viktor and Yuuri and Chris and Phichit, there is just as much going on between Otabek and Yura! Will the rest of the crew find out what's going on? Or will it stay a secret?

Viktor leans back in his seat, leaning his head over to look at his first officer, “Do you want the chicken or the fish? They both taste awful to me, so it’s your pick.” He holds out his hand in front of himself, examining his fingernails closely.

 

Yuuri put a finger to his lip in thought for a moment, trying to decide between the two, “Hmmmmmmm…. I think I’ll have the fish, please,” his eyes slip up, giving a look to Viktor that unintentionally screams innocence and adorable cuteness that makes Viktor’s face pink and hot.

 

“R-right…” Viktor covers his mouth with one hand to hide the absolutely dumbstruck expression as Yuuri’s eyes pierce straight through his soul, “Th-that means I’m the chicken,” He reaches for the radio, fumbling and nearly dropping it twice before actually hitting the button, “Hey Chris!” He speaks a bit too loudly, his voice shaking in nerves, “I’ll have the chicken and Yuuri the fish. Now please!”

 

Chris’ smirk was as broad as daylight in his reply, obviously hearing the anxious tone under Viktor’s, “Yeah alright, Your Highness, Five minutes.”

 

Viktor places the radio down into its receiver, quickly bringing his hands to his lap and fidgeting with his fingers, eyes never leaving the repetitive movements.

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri softly says, leaning back into his seat a bit trying to figure out a way to calm Viktor down without making it obvious, “So… are you from Russia?” 

 

“Da, Saint Petersburg,” The captain sighs distractedly, avoiding eye contact.

 

_ Okay...Well that didn’t work… Maybe he has family??  _ “D-do you have family in Saint Petersburg.” Yuuri’s heart melts, racing wildly as Viktor smiles, lighting up the whole cockpit in rays of the dazzling heart shaped grin as he excitedly babbles.

 

“My beloved Makkachin! She’s so cute! You wanna see photos?” Before he even finishes asking the question, he’s ripping his phone out of his blazer pocket and opening up the gallery of hundreds of photos of a curly brown furred poodle, “Look!” He shoves the phone in Yuuri’s face, the co pilot going cross eyed to try and see the pictures, “That’s her as a puppy on my lap! And Look! I’m booping her snoot! I was 12 in this picture!” 

 

The younger pilot’s face mirrors his older counterpart as he gazes at each photo, “She looks like my Vicchan!!”

 

“Vicchan?” Eyes widen and a jaw drops in shock, “You have a puppy!? A POODLE?!” 

 

Dread and regret repleted soft cherrywood eyes, shoulders dropping ever so slightly, much like the dark of his eyes and his smile faltering into a shaky frown as he tried to contain the now overwhelming emotion of grief in his heart, “I did…”

 

The older man choked as his throat tightened in guilt.. _ He doesn’t mean? Oh… Oh no… I shouldn’t have brought it up…  _ trembling hands fly across the center console, pulling the younger man into a tight, sympathetic embrace, “Oh Yuuri… I’m so sorry… That must be hard…”

 

As fast as Yuuri was shocked by the hug, he quickly relaxed, letting a few tears fall as he clutches with a quivering grip to Viktor, wrinkling white fabric between softly tanned peach fingers, “I-I’m okay… He just… got really old…” He pulls back and takes the glasses off his nose, trying desperately to dry them on the silky fabric of his own shirt. It doesn’t absorb well, and spreads the water and the dust and fingerprints across the lenses, making them streaked and foggy. “It’s been just under a month…”

 

“A month?! Oh honey…” Viktor clings tighter, rubbing gentle circles in an attempt at comfort. He leans forward and winces, hissing in a long breath of air before forcing himself to sit back, even if Yuuri did smell amazing enough to cuddle for days on end, “I’m sorry but I was being stabbed by the console,” His hands move to soothe the aching pains from the pressure of the console on his stomach, “Ouch...”

 

Katsuki can’t help but to giggle slightly, wiping the stray tears from his cheeks and hiding behind the hand to muffle the laughs. 

 

“How dare you laugh at my pain!” The Russian dramatically flops against the back of his seat, arm draped over his forehead, eyes squeezed shut tightly in mock betrayal.

 

Yuuri can’t help it. He laughs out loud, doubling over, arms clutching his sides as the captain sat up with a goofy smile as well, sharing in the mirth. 

 

_ KNOCK KNOCK _

 

The captain is still chuckling as he slides over to check the door camera, “Oh it’s Otabek?” He looks over to Yuuri with another teasing smirk, “Guess the lover boys can’t face us yet!” He presses the button and listens as the door opens.

 

Otabek quickly slides in, two meals in hand, stepping forward as the door slams behind him. “...Hey.”  _ Please don’t say anything weird… Please don’t say anything weird to me! _

 

“Hey!” Viktor waves as he jumps excitedly in his seat, “Oh yum! I’m the chicken, thanks!”

 

Everyone can hear Yuuri’s stomach growl before he sheepishly looks over, “T-thanks!”

 

The young attendant hands each of them their respective meals quietly, not wanting to say anything for Viktor and Yuuri to have a chance to make the conversation weird like with Phichit and Chris.

 

The younger pilot turns and looks up as he takes his tray, “Oh Otabek! I had a question!”  _ Now’s my chance! _

 

Otabek can’t hide the slight shock, and obvious curiosity at the new crew member’s inquisitiveness, “Uh… Sure? What did you want to ask?”  _ I have a feeling I’m going to regret this... _

 

“I uh…” Yuuri blushes and glances away from Otabek as his cheeks flush, “What are your feelings for Yuri?”

 

Even Viktor raises an eyebrow at his timid first officer, but nods in agreement and leans over the chair to stare nearly accusingly at the Kazakh, “Yeah!”

 

The man in question flushes with wide eyes and steps back as far as he can, “I uh… Wh-what? Ummm… Forgive me for asking, but.... Why?” He stares at Yuuri, begging him not to push this conversation further in vain.

 

The captain scoffs as he turns completely around, kneeling on his seat as he points to Otabek, “Oh come on! You can’t act like we didn’t know about your flirting going on in the rear! And of course that time I walked in on you guys in the bathroom last week!” Curious eyes turned into icy challenging ones as he stared down Otabek.

 

“Oh… um that?” Otabek’s eyes dart to the floor, one hand coming up and running through gelled back hair nervously, telling Yuuri and Viktor everything they needed to know before he shakily spoke, “Well.. I-....I love him…”

 

The captain laughs and smacks his first officer on the shoulder, exuding excitement, “This is like a crazy Russian Soap Opera, Aye Yuuri?”

 

The first officer looks back, lowered eyes, and a smirk that oozes self-satisfaction. He holds out a hand, curling his fingers in asking a few times, “I believe you owe me ten bucks,  _ Sir…” _ He winks with a chuckle, “You said he wouldn’t confess it!”

 

“Hey!” Viktor glares back, playfulness hidden under a pout, a frustrated finger thrusting through the air in defense, “He didn’t say they were dating! So the bet still stands!”

 

_ Wait… What?  _ Otabek stares dumbfounded at the pilots, listening to their conversation in slight confusion.  _ They were betting about us? What the hell? In that case, Viktor can’t win! Payback for all the times he has teased me and Yura! They’ll find out eventually anyway… _ “Actually…” Otabek clears his throat, shifting from foot to foot a few times as embarrassment set in, “We actually have been dating… For a few months now…”

 

Viktor deflates in his chair, hitting his forehead against the top of his seat a few times, grumbling under his breath as he takes ten rubles out of his pocket and passes it to Yuuri, “Dammit! You couldn’t have kept that to yourself?” He turns to Yuuri with a grin, “It’s Russian, so checkmate!”

 

“Why would I give you the chance to earn money off of us after all the teasing we put up with?” Otabek laughs, looking to Viktor with an uncharacteristic, sincere smile, “No way!” He turns back to the door, looking over his shoulder to the now distraught Captain. “Sorry, Can I leave now, Please?”

 

Defeated glares morph to a worried, sad pout, the captain’s shoulders dropping and eyes slightly widening with slight anxiety, “Aren’t I a good Captain, Otabek?” He looks hopeful to the young Kazakh, chin resting on his seat, hands gripping each other tightly.

 

Otabek turns back around to Captain, “Good? Absolutely! A jokester and relentless teaser? Also yes…”  _ Come on, we only tease you back because we all love and respect you! Don’t you know this yet?! _

 

“Do you like me?”

 

_ Let’s let him stew and think a little,.  _ “I don’t hate you if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

Both Yuuri and Otabek watch as Viktor visibly deflates, curling in on himself as his voice softly echos through the cockpit, “Okay… Out you go…” He turns and presses the button for the door to open and keeps his eyes lowered as Otabek steps out.

 

“Thanks.” The door closes behind the Kazakh, leaving the two pilots alone once again.


	10. The Tension Snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT!! IF YOU AREN'T INTERESTED, NO MAJOR PLOT HAPPENS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Clovesstory and I have been hard at work as we work through this story and we can't wait for the next few chapters especially! Here is chapter 9! WARNING SMUT ALERT!!

Phichit leans over, reaching for a passenger’s empty meal tray. He looks slightly behind him where Chris is standing close enough that he backs his hips up slightly to rub against Chris through his uniform, “Oh sorry about that,” he innocently speaks with wide eyes and a teasing wink, patting Chris on the shoulder.

 

The supervisor can only glare back, having been victim to Phichit’s relentless little “accidents” most of the flight since take off, “It… It’s. Fine.” He watches the younger man giggle and then brush by to walk down the aisle, a distinctive sway in his hips. Chris quickly follows, closing the curtain behind them when they get to the Galley, “You gonna keep this up much longer?”

 

Phichit smiles coyly over his shoulder, “Who? Me? I’m completely innocent!” He turns and walks back out to finish after meal cleanup, making sure to “accidentally” brush his hand against Chris’s half hard length as he walks by.

When Chris feel’s Phichit’s hand he gasps slightly and scoffs at the innocent act, “Yeah… Completely innocent… Maybe when you’re sleeping!”

 

The older man felt hot air breeze against his ear in a hushed low whisper, “Not when I’m sleeping with you, Chrispy?”

 

“Dammit, Phichit!” Chris turns quickly, grabbing Phichit’s wrist and pulling him back, nearly slamming him against the wall and pinning his hands above his head and pushing up against him until their bodies were flush.

 

Phichit gasps and whimpers into Chris’s mouth, pulling against his grip.

 

“Stay quiet,” The dominant man growls, he lets go of Phichit and looks out of the curtain to do a quick sweep of business class. _Great no one is looking! Now’s our chance!_ He grabs Phichit’s tie and drags him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them and pushing Phichit against it, “You. Are. Mine.”

 

The pinned Thai moans with a smile, leaning his head as far back as he can, “Oh yeah? And how are you going to claim me?” He pushes his hips toward Chris, grinding slowly.

 

 _Oh I’ll show you how I’ll claim you peaches!_ Chris leans forward, biting hard onto Phichit’s neck and sucking, leaving a dark bruising mark. _You are mine…_

 

“Oh god… H-harder…” Phichit begs, pulling against the restraint, fighting to get closer.

 

“You don’t get to decide, Phich,” The older man growls into Phichit’s ear, pushing his hands back harder, “Keep your hands up.” He lets go of Phichit’s hands, leaving them high above their heads as he slides down the younger man’s body, nipping down his torso, distracting him as he removes the belt and undoes the button in front of him. He places his hands on Phichit’s back and slowly works his way down, letting his hands slide under navy fabric to push the pants and boxers down only enough to free the now straining length from them.

 

Whimpers sound from a smug smile, dark eyes watching blond hair move down lower and lower. _I know exactly how to get what I want, Chrispy._

 

“Don’t look so smug, Peaches.” Piercing green eyes look up through lowered lashes dangerously and full of promise.

 

Phichit’s hips buck forward slightly, teasing, “But I’m feeling rather smug, Chrispy,” He ensures he keeps his hands high, but arches his back and whimpers prettily, just like he knows Chris likes.

 

“Oh yeah?” The older one replies, just as much smug energy in his eyes, “Let’s see if I can tame you a bit then,” He punctuates his statement with a wink and quickly opens his mouth and takes Phichit’s length deeply without warning.

 

“Oh Chris!” Phichit gasps, gripping the door frame tightly as his hips move forward of their own accord, “Oh… Babe…”

 

Chris looks up through dark eyelashes, humming low and inquisitive, the vibrations making Phichit whimper and fall slightly slack, knees going weak, and hands coming down to tangle in curly blond hair, pulling instinctively. The older man pulls back immediately, giving Phichit a pout and scolding tone, “Babe…”

 

Phichit responds with a hard pull of Chris’s hair, and a deep kiss, taking the chance to explore the Swiss’s mouth before Chris pushes back.

 

“But you disobeyed...Tsk Tsk Tsk…” The blond shakes his head in mock disappointment.

 

“What are you going to do about it, lover?”  Dark eyes relax and hide behind needy lids and curled black lashes.

 

Chris puts a finger to his lip in thought as he leans back on his feet, “Hmmm… I’ll have to punish you somehow…” He takes Phichit back into his mouth, bobbing quickly at a relentless pace.

 

“God Chris!” Hands pull hair desperately, and hips buck hard trying to match the pace.

 

Chris watches with pleasure as Phichit falls apart, turning his head, twisting his tongue around the velvety length and reaching up to scratch his nails hard down the exposed caramel skin of the younger’s thighs.

 

Phichit tries not to scream, his knees buckling as he clings to Chris’ hair “Oh yes! Yes, Baby..” He groans as Chris continues moving his mouth, relaxing his throat so he can take Phichit all the way down, sliding his hands up to Phichit’s hips and pulls the younger man even closer. Phichit throws his head back against the door, his moans getting steadily louder and beginning to stutter. Chris digs his nails in and moves as far down as he can before moving nearly all the way off and bobbing back down, he knows how to drive his peaches insane with need. “Ah.. hah.. Chris!” Chris continues to move until he is sure that Phichit is teetering right on the edge before pulling fully away with a wet ‘pop’.

 

Phichit’s stomach drops, his hands make trembling fists _Oh you did not.._ “You bastard, get back on me right now!”

 

Chris cruelly smirks as he wipes his mouth, his head shaking side to side, “Punishment.”

 

This drives Phichit to the breaking point, he grips Chris’ hair hard and pushes his back against the bathroom wall, he pulls until the blond can no longer hold back his moans and opens his mouth _There we go_ Phichit thrusts himself into Chris’ mouth as he moans “You are mine now!”

 

Chris cries out in surprise, but keeps his mouth open so he doesn’t hurt Phichit with his teeth, he looks up and makes eye contact with a submissive whimper.

 

“That’s my good boy. Take me deeper.. I’ll repay you later tonight.” _I’ll take care of you tonight._

 

Chris’ eyes close, a contented sigh slipping out as he hears the demand of his master. He relaxes his throat again to please his junior.

 

“There we go, much better. Look me in the eyes. Tonight you’re all mine, you can try and control me but I know you too well.” Phichit thrusts steadily into the wet warmth of Chris’ mouth. “God I love you.”

 

Chris moans loudly, he leans into Phichit.

 

“Sexy Chris, so sexy,” his chest puffs slightly as he talks.

 

The older man runs his nails down Phichit’s thighs and hips, he digs his nails in so roughly that he breaks skin. _Now he’s marked up and mine!_ Chris whimpers needily at the thought.

 

Phichit strokes Chris’ hair with the softest touch in stark contrast to his rough thrusting, he moans and whimpers as he feels the familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. “Close darling, so close!”

 

Chris looks up with lust filled eyes, begging with just the look, and relaxes his throat even further with a small moan to let his peaches finish off.

 

The dilated look that Phichit sees from Chris becomes his undoing. _So beautiful!_ He stutters a moan out and thrusts just twice more before he is coming down Chris’s open throat, “Chris! God!” Phichit clings to the wall, trying his hardest to stay upright with weak knees.

 

Chris swallows happily, he keeps Phichit in his mouth and licks him clean before pulling back. He gasps quietly and leans against the wall “W-Wow”

 

“We should do that more often” Phichit nonchalantly zips his navy dress pants back up, Chris nods as he stares at Phichit in awe. The younger man trails a finger gently over Chris’ left cheek “All mine” watching as Chris melts into the soft touch.

 

“You own me.”

 

Phichit smirks and puts one finger under Chris’ stubbly chin “Good boy, i’m yours and I can’t be tamed. Think you can keep up?”

 

Chris stands, his intention to kiss his second in command, deep but gentle. _So in love_ “I think so peaches”

 

The plane shudders very slightly with light turbulence, just enough to make Phichit lose his balance and fall into Chris’ waiting arms. Their faces are so close, they breathe each others air. They stare mesmerised into each other’s eyes, both finding themselves lost in a way they had never felt before.

 

Phichit smiles shyly “Hey..”

 

“H-Hey...” Chris loses himself in Phichit _He’s so beautiful, his eyes so deep… They could hold all the stars. I have to tell him. I love you, just three words. I love you, I love you Phichit.. Come on!_

 

Phichit likewise finds himself swimming in green eyes, _Tell him…. Tell him.. I love you Chris.. I love you so much. I don’t want this to end, it can’t end._ He doesn’t notice the pricks of tears in his eyes, he gives a small sniffle.

 

Chris’ face twists into concern, his hand rests on Phichit’s cheek “Are you okay?”

 

“I just.. I wish I was more confident about.. Things.. I..” His tears begin to fall faster, it’s as though he can see right into the depths of Chris’ soul. _Soulmate. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him!_

 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Chris’ eyes soften, his heart racing. He manages to hold on to Phichit but his mind is a jumble of thoughts. _Confident about what? What does he mean? He’s so beautiful._

 

Those words have been circulating Phichit’s head for so long, he doesn’t know how to respond. “You’ve said..” _He’s so beautiful, he’s so beautiful. I can’t.._ Phichit pulls Chris close and kisses him instead, he wills Chris to understand through touch.

 

Chris raises an eyebrow in confusion but kisses back with all his love, he can taste something wrong. He just knows. _Mon amour.. What’s wrong? What is going on in your head?_

 

 _Just do it, just say it._ Phichit makes a snap descion, he pulls back and leans his forehead against Chris’ “Chris, I.. I lo-”

 

Knock knock knock

 

The young disgruntled trainee bangs on the bathroom door, his annoyed voice wafting through the thin door. “Captain needs to pee again! Stop giving him coffees and stop doing whatever is going on! I don’t wanna know”

 

Chris groans and hides in Phichit’s neck “Honestly… He interrupts us EVERY time. “Are you okay?”

 

Phichit pulls away and looks into the mirror, he takes his foundation out of his pocket and dabs it on his cheeks and around over his marked neck “Yeah, i’m fine, thanks for the fun” He puts his foundation back into his pocket and bursts out of the bathroom.

 

The annoyed blond attendant stands with his arms crossed and scowling “Serio-”

 

“Go back to your post Plisetsky” Phichit snaps.

 

Yuri’s scowl fades slightly in his shock “Oh.. Okay, yeah sorry”

 

“Just go!” Phichit yells and heads back to the galley, leaving the confused teen behind.

 

Chris loses himself in his thoughts, he can’t breathe, he can’t think.   _“I lo-” What were you going to say… You looked so conflicted and nervous and scared… I wish I could help you with whatever is going on in your thoughts… What I would give to take all or your doubts and pain away…. My love… My life… I have to tell you… I will in St. Petersburg… I promise you..._


	11. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything reaches the boiling point. Everything and everyone :D This is a long one.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Love Clovesstory and my lovely Bectara <3

“Yuuuuuuurrrriiii! No one likes me…” Viktor whines sadly as he pouts at himself in his seat. His arms are crossed protectively over his chest, like he’s used to not being accepted and refuses to let it happen again.

 

Yuuri waves his arms dismissively, “That’s not true! I mean… I do!” He thinks about the words that so carelessly flew from his mouth across the console, and immediately blushes, hiding his eyes under long bashful lashes.

 

“You do?” The captain brightens up a bit, flashing a wide heart shaped smile.

 

The co pilot avoids eye contact and runs a hand through his hair, but continues his answer, “I me-mean… Yeah… You’re fun to talk to… You’re mostly professional… You do your job well… You’re gorgeo-... I mean you… You… You fly good…” He reaches out and awkwardly pats Viktor’s shoulder, trying to quell the growing unease in his stomach at the fool he is turning himself into.

 

The older man’s cheeks redden as well, as he feels the taps on his shoulder, “W-Well thanks… I mean the plane does most of it, but I help…” He turns suddenly, balancing his tray on one leg and reaching for Yuuri’s hands, taking them both in his own and staring at the young japanese with a near desperate intensity, “Don’t _ever_ leave my crew…”

 

They both share a moment, just staring into each others eyes before pulling back, hearts racing as they turn to look anywhere but each other. Viktor clears his throat before glancing back at the black haired man to see trembling hands clasping the white silky shirt over his heart. He clears his throat shyly, “W-Well.. Let’s dig in shall we?” And with that, the captain shoves a bite of food into his mouth, “Huh… Not too bad this time, how’s your fish?”

 

Yuuri shakes his head as Viktor’s question brings him out of his self berating thoughts, “Huh? What? Oh! It’s… It’s pretty good actually,” He answers as he finally takes his first bite.

 

Viktor carefully chews and swallows his bite before smiling slightly, “They must have a new caterer,” He glances under his silver eyelashes to his partner, speaking lowly, just above a whisper, “Oh, by the way, I think you’re gorgeous too…”

 

The unexpected compliment makes Yuuri choke on the bite in his mouth, coughing harshly as he pounds his own fist against his sternum.

 

“Jesus! Man down!” Viktor reaches over and pounds Yuuri’s back as well, smiling in slight concern at the adorable man, until Yuuri is able to take a deep breath, wiping the now watery eyes. “Breathe Yuuri… I can’t lose my first officer!”

 

The younger pilot forces breaths through his nose, looking over to the captain with wide eyes and shaking slightly, “Wh-where did that come from?!”

 

“You almost said that I’m gorgeous… Well, I think you are too,” Viktor smiles softly, and sincerely at Yuuri, staring just a moment before returning to his tray of food.

 

Yuuri’s eyes drop to his tray, thinking of a reply and answering in a voice so soft, it was almost drowned out by the other noises of the plane, “I was kind of hoping you didn’t hear that part…”

 

 _Oh come on Yuuri… You know as well as I do…_ “I have excellent hearing… Part of being a pilot? I have to have good hearing!” Viktor gives Yuuri a look of sass that matches the sarcastic tone of his voice.

 

“I know that part!” Yuuri rolls his eyes, smiling slightly, “Doesn’t mean I didn’t hope you were distracted enough…” He turns and busies himself with eating once more, trying to think of a way to stop the conversation… or change the subject or SOMETHING!

 

Viktor takes pity on the poor soul, “You said your parents owned an onsen? What is that?” He turns back to Yuuri curiously as he takes another bite of chicken. He didn’t realise just how breathless Yuuri’s reminiscing smile would be… Or how it would make his heart stutter and thrum in his chest like a hummingbird’s wings.

 

“It’s basically a hot spring that’s been turned into… a public bath?” His eyes soften as he fondly remembers a memory from his childhood in Japan, “You know… I used to ice skate as a kid… I was obsessed! I wanted to be a figure skater just like I saw in the Olympics!” Yuuri’s eyes looked to Viktor, smile wrinkling them on the outside edge, “I spent hours and hours at the ice rink in my hometown… I fell so many times! But I got up every time until I couldn’t anymore… There were days that I made myself so sore, I was hardly able to move after practice. My sister Mari would drag me home in a wagon and she would practically throw me in the onsen when we got home!”

 

 _Oh my god! Baby Yuuri!!! I can’t even imagine, he must have been so adorable!! I wonder if he was a chubby baby? Oh my goodness and with all the hair!! I NEED PICTURES!! I wonder if he…_ “That sounds amazing! I would love to come visit sometime!” Viktor paused, “But uh… Only if that’s okay?”

 

 _Viktor in Japan? Coming to my house! God I can already hear Otousan and Okaasan! They’ll think we’re together!! Jeeze… I can already picture them asking about wedding dates… But I would love to show him where I grew up… And show him more about me… Then maybe we can become more?_  “I’d like that a lot… My parents would love you actually…”

 

The captain could hardly contain the urge to tackle the young Japanese man across the console, “Really?! I’m so excited!”

 

 _He’s so cute… He’s like a child when he gets so excited like that! I guess he shows how young he truly is in moments like this… Hard to believe he’s only 27! He is so much more mature than I expected… Responsible… And he is so caring of everyone on his team...I wonder if he would want to go out with me after this? Maybe a date where we can really get to know each other better…_ “Um Viktor… I uh… I was thinking m-maybe… That is if you wanted…”

 

 _Going to Japan? Meeting Yuuri’s family! I really can’t wait… It feels like I’ve known him forever… Like its just right… Just… Natural…._ “I mean maybe?... We could.. Or I could…”

 

They both spoke at the same time, before stopping and laughing lightly, without a care in the world.

 

“Haha,” Yuuri sighed, looking to Viktor, “You first!”

 

The captain’s eyes dip in nerves, fidgeting with his fingers as the stutters over his words, “Maybe… Would you like to be my-”

 

KNOCK KNOCK!   

 

* * *

 

Chris frustratedly rips the curtain back with a metallic swish, growling under his breath. “Your favorite passenger in 11C is asking for more peanuts, Peaches.”

 

The gentle Thai startles with a jump, “Jesus! Don’t scare me like that!” Phichit puts a hand on his heaving chest, “God. If I have to deal with him one more fucking time…. I need a vacation…” He turns back to the ovens, continuing to turn them off.

 

The older attendant leans against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, thinking for a moment, “You’ve never been to Switzerland, have you?”

 

Phichit turns, half distracted by the wet wipes in his hands “Huh? Oh! Yeah, I mean no. I haven’t.” He blushes and turns back to wipe down the stainless steel bench under the ovens.

 

 _Perfect! Now you can just ask him!_ “Would you like to go sometime? With me? I can show you where I grew up!” Chris fully stands, stepping next to Phichit to help him with the cleaning, hiding his hopeful expression under a careful professional facade.

 

The Thai man keeps his back to Chris, the older man won’t see the loving smile on Phichit’s face at being asked to go to a place that means so much to him. “I would love to!”

 

Hope becomes hardly contained excitement as Chris struggles to seem calm about everything, “Maybe we can go on our next vacation! That is… If you want to spend it with me, of course… I’m not going to force you…” _He probably won’t want to see me. We work together… We have fun when we stay together on routes, but we’ve never seen each other outside of work…_

 

Phichit puts his wipes down and turns to face Chris with a huge smiles _I love you, I love you, I love you so much. Yes, please, please, please!_ “I love.. That idea”

 

Chris turns suddenly to look at the younger man, pure surprise across his features, “Are you sure? Don’t you usually visit your family on your breaks? Why would you want to give that up to come with me?” _Surely I’m not that important!_

 _You’re so stupid! I want to kiss your stupid face… Right now… You ARE my family! You are my LOVE! I love you…_ “You’re so stupid!” Phichit slaps one of his hands over his mouth, his train of thought falling from his lips without thinking, “I mean! I’M SORRY! YES I WANT TO COME!” He is unconsciously yelling, terrified that he called the man he loves ‘stupid’ of all things!

The older flight attendant can only stare and blink in confusion, _I’ve never heard him freak out like this… Is he okay?_ , “What’s going on with you today?”

Phichit turns away, forcing himself to go back to work, cutting himself off from everything before the situation dissolves further, “It’s nothing. I’m fine! Sorry. Sorry! My mouth moved before my brain did.” His hands shake as he continues cleaning up his cart from meal service. _Come on… Calm down… Calm down! I can still fix this but I need to calm down first._ He didn’t expect Chris to snap.

“I’m not just saying now… You’ve been acting differently all day!” Chris’ eyes are intense with frustration, but he is keeping himself composed. Professional.

“It’s just…” _No.. Now is not the right time! Stay Strong!_ He groans in a near yell of frustration, “Argg! Never mind… Don’t worry about it.” Phichit sighs as he turns, hand on the curtain to leave the galley.

Chris pulls Phichit back by the elbow, turning him to pin him to the wall. Phichit swears that he’s never seen Chris so angry… “No! I’m not letting you brush things off again! What. Is. Going. On?!”

The Thai tries to pull his hands out of Chris’ grasp, eyes dropped to the floor and stinging as tears start to fall. His voice cracks with subtle, confined sobs as he speaks, “It’s- It’s not the right time! W-Why are you s-so mad at me? I’m j-just trying to make things sp-special!” He’s nearly yelling in Chris’ face, tears freely streaming from the frustration of trying so hard to keep his secret.

“Make what special?!” The older man falters a bit at the sight of tears on caramel skin, but he focuses on staying strong. _He can’t keep doing this to himself! It’s obviously bothering him!_ “All you’ve been doing is blowing off my conversations and questions! And then you’ll start to say something and completely change the subject mid word! D-Don’t you care about me anymore..?” He lets Phichit’s hands drop and realises that everything he just said… Everything that Phichit is doing… _He’s pulling away… He’s distancing himself… He’s-_

 

“What?! No no! You know I care about you! I promise!” Phichit places his hands on Chris’ cheeks pleading for the green eyes to look at him, not stopping until they do. Green to Ash. “It’s just not the right time… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel this way…”

 

Chris leans into one of Phichit’s hands with his cheek, placing his own hand over that of the shorter man, “I- I care about you too.. Damn it Phichit… I’m sorry I shouldn’t be yelling at you like this.” His other hand comes up and pulls the younger man to his chest, nuzzling into black hair with a sigh as he forces himself to calm down.

 

“No you shouldn’t,” Phichit melts into Chris’ arms, relaxing against his chest and listening to the steady heartbeat thrum, letting the soothing sound rush over his frazzled nerves, “I just want things to be so amazing… So perfect… That we forget the world.”

 

The older man pulls back, putting his hands on Phichit’s shoulders and kissing his forehead before resting his own against it, “Don’t you see Phich? You make me forget the world every minute of every day… Being with you is like being in our own little bubble…”

 

A smaller caramel skinned hand comes up to cover the pale one on his left shoulder, “I know…” He takes that hand fully in his own, bringing it to his lips to kiss it, “I- I know… Chris I l-“ He stutters over the sentence, struggling to get it out, but before he can he is interrupted.

 

“I love you, Phich-“

  


* * *

 

 

Yuri burst through the curtain of the rear end galley and rushes straight into Otabek’s arms. The unsuspecting Kazakh attendant is carrying a tray in each hand, holding them awkwardly up out of the way so Yuri could wrap around his torso, “Yura? What’s wrong?”

 

The blond nuzzles into Otabek’s chest, murmuring into his shirt, “Phichit snapped at me…” His voice drops off at the end, quieting to a near shameful whimper.

 

 _Phichit snapped?_ “What? Why?” _That’s not like him at all… Did something happen?_

 

“How the fuck should I know?” The words sound bitter, but are tinged in sadness. _Why the fuck did he snap at me… I didn’t do anything…_ “I was the one who walked in on his doing the nasty with Chris.” _Not my fault they got caught…_

 

“Oh? I wonder if something happened between them… Are you alright?” Otabek looks down at the blond kitten around his chest in concern. _No matter what they do, no matter where we are, my priority is making sure you are okay above everything else, Yura._

 

Yuri nods as he tightens his grip and squishes Otabek tightly, nuzzling and relaxing against the bear’s chest, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just needed a hug…”

 

“If you can give me a second, I can put these trays down and give you a proper hug,” He almost speaks teasingly at his trainee, before starting to look around for a place to set the food trays down. He feels Yuri’s grip tighten even more as the kitten mutters a possessive ‘mine’, pouting the entire time. Finally, slightly behind him he sees the cart and is able to place the tray in his right hand on it, then using the same hand to put the second tray down. Once he is able to he stand straight he wraps his arms around Yuri as tight as he can. “I’m yours, I’m here.”

 

“I heard them talking… I might have interrupted Phichit right before he told Chris that he liked him.”

 

“You think so?” Otabek brushes his lips across blond locks and nosing behind Yuri’s ear and breathing in the younger’s citrusy, cinnamon scent.

 

“Maybe…” Yuri finds himself nuzzling back, relaxing as he is surrounded by the warm leather and vanilla essence, “I definitely heard sex noises…”

 

The Kazakh takes to gently rubbing the younger’s back, rocking them from side to side lightly, “Well they shouldn’t have been in there in the first place!”

 

“It’s not like we haven’t,” Yuri chuckles slightly. He thinks back to impassioned kisses, and being bent over as Otabek thoroughly pounds into him, shivering at the memory.

 

Otabek laughs as well, “I know but we have also been caught too… It’s something that comes with the territory,” His memory thinks of the same scene, and the embarrassment of realising they forgot to lock the door when Phichit had opened it to see Yura bent over, both of their pants around their knees, right as Yura was moaning, coming all over the floor, lost in bliss… “He should’ve expected that much...Not take it out on you…”

  


“Yeah… I guess…” The young trainee rubs his eyes before pulling back with a sigh, “I’m fine, let’s get back to work.” He turns and starts helping with the meal service.

 

Otabek shakes his head slightly and gently pulls Yuri back by his elbow, pulling him back in front of him and finding his piercing catlike green eyes, “Are you sure? It’s okay if you need a minute…”

 

Yuri reaches forward, grabbing Otabek’s tie and pulling hard until they were nearly nose to nose, giving Otabek a dominating, dangerous look. A tiger hungry for his prey. “What I need is to fuck you hard in our hotel room and make you mine. But until we get there, that isn’t going to fucking happen.”

 

The commanding tone in Yuri’s voice brings forward the softer compliant side of Otabek, blushing and fumbling for words “I uh… wow… okay…”

 

The blond pulls Otabek’s head lower, kissing his forehead and placing a hand on his cheek gently, staring deeply into his brown eyes, “I’m top tonight.” _I’ll take care of you this time._

 

The taller man tilts his head, kissing Yuri’s wrist and running his teeth over the pulse point, “Anything you want, kitten” _I’ll give you anything you want…_

 

Yuri shivers at the feel of teeth on his wrist, groaning under his breath, “You know I love you, right?”

 

“I love you too… So much,” Otabek leans forward, gently capturing Yuri’s lips in a kiss, melting where he stands.

 

“But I’m going to be rough with you tonight.” Yuri keeps one hand on Otabek’s cheek, using the other to brush through the dark gelled back hair, pulling lightly. A threat and a promise. “You belong to me.”

 

Otabek leans forward, a smug expression as he sultrily whispers into Yuri’s ear, “Do your worst. I can take anything you give me. I’m yours and yours alone.”

 

Before the Kazakh can have any control over the young Russian, Yuri pushes forward, pushing Otabek against the wall behind him, and using one hand to roughly massage the man’s half hard length through his dress pants, “Are you sure about that, baby bear?”

 

Otabek flinches back, leaning against the wall and stifling a moan, trying to find a grip on anything behind him, “Y-Yes, m-my Tiger.”

 

Yuri doesn't take any mercy, massaging with more purpose, feeling Otabek harden and lengthen even further under his touch as he unbuttons the top button of the older man's shirt and biting down hard on his collar, sucking a mark that would be hidden by his shirt. “Much better, my little cub, fucking melt for me. So good for your master…”

 

Otabek struggles to stay standing, his knees going weak as Yura overwhelms him. He bites his lower lip, closing his eyes tightly, biting hard enough he could taste copper blood from his lip.

 

Finally Yuri pulls back, hand and mouth, leaving Otabek shivering, letting out uncharacteristic whines and whimpers. “Think you can handle me now? Don't fuck with me… my darling baby boy…” he pauses, giving another stern, dominant look, watching as Otabek stares wide eyed as he nods, whimpering once more, aching for more touch. “Get back to work, Beka.” He crosses his arms and watches, nodding to the curtain in a gesture that says ‘go’.

 

Otabek flinches under the command, cheeks going red as he rebuttons his shirt, reaching down to adjust his stiff, tenting length, hiding it as much as he can. He leaves quickly, eyes cast down, taking one more deep breath before forcing a smile and pulling back the curtain.

 

Yuri smirks after his baby bear, eyes dropping to watch the Kazakh’s butt as he walks away, swinging his hips more than usual as he tries to work with the hard on Yuri left him with. “Much better.” He does one more once over of Otabek before turning to return to his own work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The captain’s eyes dip in nerves, fidgeting with his fingers as the stutters over his words, “Maybe… Would you like to be my-”

 

KNOCK KNOCK

 

Both of the pilots fall silent as they let Otabek into the cockpit. The attendant seems lost in thought and the pilots are lost in each other as he takes their trays, making the task quick as they let him back out. Not a word said between them.

 

Their eye contact finally breaks, the moment gone and awkward tension setting in. They both stare anywhere but each other. Sitting in tense silence until a beep starts sounding from the instrument panel.

 

“What’s that?” Viktor’s eyes immediately drop to look over each of the instruments and indicators, “Engine one is stuttering…” He shrugs as he presses the button that deploys the engine anti-icing system, “Must be the ice…”

 

“You said they just replaced the engines at the last maintenance right?” Yuuri's eyes drop as well, looking thoroughly over each indicator with Viktor.

 

The captain nods, still watching engine one. _No change…_ “Yeah… Brand new these are, takes a bit of running into ice before they can stand it.”

 

Yuuri didn't seem convinced, “Is that really true?”

 

Viktor replies with a nervous laugh, “I hope so.” When he doesn't see any more change in engine one, he puts a tad more power to it, hoping it would go back to normal with the heat of working.

 

“Aren't we flying even further north into Russia?” Yuuri’s anxiety about the situation is laced into his tone, voice shaking slightly and dropping to a quiet level, just above a whisper. “Think it can stand it?”

 

“I'm sure they can!” The captain nods, feeling more confident in his answer, “I just deployed the anti ice system, so we should be good to go!”

 

“Okay,” the younger pilot takes a deep breath, giving his trust to the more experienced pilot, “If you say so… It _is_ your plane. You would know it better than anyone, huh?”

 

“Yeah…” Viktor’s voice trails off as he distractedly watches the engines, looking for anything… _Still no change… They should be running fine by now!_ “Something isn't right.”

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“I think we have ice buildup… But I just deployed the anti ice system, it should be cleared up by now. Is it not working?” The captain looks over each of the instruments again, trying the anti ice system again with no change.

 

Yuuri felt his heart shudder, worry setting in. _We learned about this in school… What do we do, what_ **_do_ ** _we do?!_ “So… what do you want me to do?” He tries to keep the shaking out of his voice as he looks to Viktor for guidance.

 

Viktor puts a finger to his mouth in thought, running through all the known protocols, “Hmm… We might have to get it checked…” He glances to Yuuri, wanting the second opinion before making any decisions, “shall we make an emergency landing?”

 

 _It could be really serious… But maybe it's just a simple thing… I don't know what to do! What do we do!_ “Y-Your call, Captain…”

 

“I think we should…” He watches the indicator and starts to worry more as the indicator changes…. In the opposite direction than they need. “Wait… What? Why is engine one rolling back?”

 

 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 

 

“Viktor? What's hap-”

 

 

**BOOM!**


	12. Le Début De La Fin

“Wait… What? Why is engine one rolling back?” 

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

Panic flowed through Yuuri at the now scared expression across his captain’s face, “Vik-Viktor? What’s happeni-”

 

They both jump and cry out as a loud deafening boom resounds through the cabin, shaking the plane and sending fear straight to the heart of the pilots. Then a second, shortly after, shaking the plane once more. It takes a split second for them to react, Viktor’s eyes scanning the console to see the auto pilot light flicker off, he straps himself in with practiced ease using only half a second of time to do so, Yuuri following his lead. He reaches for the yoke in front of him and pulls back as the plane lurches down, falling swiftly. The shivers and dread of fear heighten as they hear the cabin members scream.

 

_____

 

“I love you, Phich-” Before Chris can finish the sentence, the plane lurches. Phichit is thrown to the ground and watches in horror as Chris is thrown hard against the bulkhead, slamming his head against it and losing consciousness immediately.

 

“CHRIS! Oh shit!” Phichit yells, scrambling across the floor next to Chris, looking on in horror at the unconscious man.  _ The captain… I have to tell the captain!  _ He pushes himself up and runs over to the radio, pressing the button and trying to keep his panic level lowered.  _ No answer.  _ He slams the radio down on the receiver and looks down the aisle of the plane. Otabek is on the floor, shaking his head with a dazed look as he pushes himself up from the aisle. Yuri’s legs are flailing from one of the rows of seats about halfway down the plane where he was thrown across the laps of passengers and is trying to stand back up. 

 

Phichit takes a deep breath and hardens his resolve as he walks down the aisle, pulling Yuri up first and then glancing out the windows over the wings, stifling a gasp as he felt Yuri’s hand tense up in his. The engines had both blown, taking off part of the wing on the right hand side. On the left the engine was pouring out black smoke.  _ Oh… God… Oh my god…  _

 

Nothing could have prepared any of the attendants for the bone chilling, blood curdling screams of the passengers. _Chris is out. I have to take control. Keep everyone calm. No matter what._ Phichit leans over to Yuri and whispers in his ear. He can see the young trainee is panicking. Frozen in fear as he stares out at the wing. “Yuri. I need you to remain calm. I know you’re freaking out, but remember your training. We have to keep everyone calm right now. Go to the back, help Otabek, and start locking up anything loose. Keep the passengers calm. I’m going to talk to the captain. I’ll relay information as I receive it.” 

 

Yuri nods, forcing a deep shaking breath through his lungs as he turns and walks back to the rear of the plane, a forced smile across his cheeks as he reassures passengers that everything will be alright. 

 

_ Okay. Okay! Now the captain again… _ The Thai attendant plasters a smile on his own face as he looks around at each of the passengers, speaking loudly enough for them all to hear, but level enough to exude calm. “It will be alright everyone, I’m going to talk to the captain, I’m sure we have nothing to worry about.” He walks back up to the front galley, sitting in his jumpseat as he picks up the radio and rings for the cockpit.

_____

 

Yuuri and Viktor both hear Phichit trying to call from the Galley, but Viktor shakes his head as he tries to keep control of the plane. 

 

“We can’t answer right now!” He snaps and looks over to his co pilot, “Yuuri, grab the manual now.” His eyes are constantly scanning over the instrument indicators. Watching for every change on the dash.

 

Yuuri doesn’t say a word as he reaches below his seat, pulling out the emergency manual.  _ Thank God Viktor showed me where to find it… _

 

Viktor takes one more glance at each instrument as he holds the plane steady, keeping his eyes trained on the engines as he speaks, “Dual engine flameout.”  _ Alright… Let’s just take this one step at a time… _

 

Yuuri just takes a deep breath as he finds the page for the protocol, “Okay… Step one… Take control of the aircraft and attempt to restart the engines.” He reads slowly enough for Viktor to hear him, yet quickly enough to start problem solving.  _ Stay calm. We have the book for the reason. _

 

“Beginning engine restart number one,” Viktor speaks back calmly, almost robotically as he reaches up and pushes three buttons above his head, keeping his eyes on the engine one indicator, “Engine one restart failed, starting engine two.” He repeats the process on engine two’s set of buttons.  _ No change still. Damn it!  _ “Engine two restart failed… Retry engine one”  _ Please please please! No change…. _ “Engine one restart failed…” 

 

The tense air is cut by a loud repetitive beeping of a new indicator. A fast repetitive dinging accompanied by the red warning on their instrument panel. One that sets even more dread in the pits of their stomachs. 

 

“Engine two on fire, deploy fire extinguisher, Yuuri.” Viktor wastes no time or syllable. Using concise, yet very specific terms to get the point across. 

 

Yuuri quickly reaches up, twisting the red handle for engine two and pulling it down completely, “Fire extinguisher deployed.”

 

Viktor’s eyes are everywhere, nothing but strict command in how he carries himself and keeps the plane level, trying to fix the situation. “Engine two unable to restart. Retry engine one.” His movements are staccato and precise, working through the engine start process again for the first engine.  _ Still no fucking change! Damnit work with me! _ “Engine one restart failed.” He growls in frustration as he pounds his fist once against the instrument panel, “Must be fuel contamination…”

 

They watch for just a moment and finally the dinging engine fire alarm goes off.  _ Thank god...finally something that works. _ They both are thinking in unison.

  
  


Yuuri pulls up the manual to read the next step. His hands are shaking so hard the pages are rustling in his hands as he reads with a just as shaky voice, “Step two… Start the BPU. 

 

Viktor flips a switch right above his head, turning the knob next to it with a nod, “BPU started…” 

 

The pilots share a desperate look, each taking a deep breath together, calming down as they notice the BPU on. The calm doesn’t last long however when the cockpit and cabin lights both flicker and die, leaving everyone in an eerie dim silence. Full power loss…

 

The captain’s command instincts kick in high gear as he points and snaps at Yuuri, “Masks. Now!” He was already reaching for his own and placing it over his mouth and nose, watching as Yuuri quickly pulls out his and places it on. The silver haired man speaks through the mask at his copilot, the sound muffled through the plastic, “Lower the cabin masks.”

 

_____

 

Phichit had explained the situation to Otabek and Yuri quickly when there was no answer to the cockpit, and each of the attendants, excluding the unconscious Chris, were walking around, smiles plastered to their faces as they ask each passenger to put their seatbelts on, raise their tray tables, and return their seats to the upright position. Everyone is following directions and staying calm until the power goes out and casts the cabin into darkness, followed by clattering as the air masks in the cabin drop from the ceiling. 

 

The attendants each look at each other and kick themselves into gear. Otabek and Yuri pace quickly back to their jump seats in the rear. Phichit speaks loudly, as he walks up to the front galley, “If you all could please place your masks on yourselves, then help those around you.” Once he reaches the front galley, he takes out the two portable oxygen tanks and masks, putting on his own and then placing the second one on Chris, who still lay on the floor. As soon as the two masks are secure, Phichit walks the length of the plane, ensuring everyone has their mask on. He knows he has to do this by himself. Otabek and Yuri have to stay seated to use their masks. 

 

About halfway down, he notices a woman slightly dazed and not paying attention. The attendant quickly walks over and helps the lady put her mask on speaking softly with a slight smile, “Come on, we have to have these on now, we can take them off as soon as I get a call from the Captain and he says we can.” 

 

____

 

Viktor sways in his seat, his grip slightly falters, loosening around the yoke.  _ I… Really dizzy… there’s spots in my vision… The oxygen should be working by now… I c-can’t… I have to give control to Yuuri…  _ “Yuuri...Think having issues… With oxygen…”

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s eyes snap over to see Viktor’s head starting to drop to the side, lifting back in a fight to keep control of the aircraft, “Viktor! Are you okay?!” His heart drops to the pit of his stomach as Viktor dazedly shakes his head, starting to lose the balance of his torso. The only thing keeping him fully upright was his seat belt harness.

 

“Take- Take control…” Viktor’s voice grows softer by the second, eyes glazed, with a hint of determination.  _ I have to give control first. Yuuri needs to take control! _

 

The co pilot’s hands shake violently as he reaches up for the yoke. His breaths coming in short, sporadic, wheezing pants. Panic nearly fully consuming his being. Once he places his hands on the yoke, he grabs it tight enough to turn his knuckles white, looking over the instrument panel intently as he susurrates quietly, forcing the waver out of his voice, “M-My aircraft…”  _ I can’t do this… Not alone! You have to stay close to me Viktor! Please! _

 

The captain whispers softly, almost no power behind his words, “Yours…” That was all he was able to speak before his hands fell off the yoke limply, and his head fell to the side. 

 

Unconscious. 

 

Viktor is unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill us! We love you all!
> 
> ~~Bectara & Clovesstory~~


	13. Lucky thirteen

_ Viktor is unconscious, he said he was having issues with the oxygen… After the masks are down, I have about 12 minutes to get down to 15000 feet… But I’ll need to make that faster for Viktor. Come on…  _ Yuuri pushes the yoke forward as soon as he takes control, bringing the plane down steadily as fast as he can. He keeps an eye on the altitude indicator.  _ Shit.. Nose is too low. We’re going too fast! Okay, pull back.  _ He pulls back on the yoke with one hand, using his other hand to reattempt starting engine one. All of his attention is on the status of the engine. So much so that he doesn’t realise when he pulls the nose too high. 

 

**STALL STALL STALL STALL STALL STALL**

 

The yoke begins to shake violently in Yuuri’s hands, the combined sounds and shaking immediately snaps Yuuri back to his training. His only thought is the stall procedure that was thoroughly drilled into him. “Stall. Okay.” He pushes the yoke forward and and tries to restart engine one. “Failed! Come on!”

 

* * *

 

Phichit clings to the seat next to him, struggling to get his feet back underneath him. He’d been walking around helping the passengers when the plane started dropping at a fast pace out of the sky, throwing him onto the seat he’s currently clinging to. He stands up finally, wobbling to his feet slightly with a sigh. He looks around at everyone, ensuring they are all safe. The plane falls again and the Gforce slams Phichit up for a second and then straight down to the floor of the aisle. He reaches out and clings to the metal under the seat next to him with a growl, not even attempting to stand back up, “Fucking come on, Viktor!”

 

* * *

 

 

Both Yuri and Otabek are strapped into their jump seats at the rear of the plane. They had locked up everything loose after dinner service, so thankfully nothing hits them as the plane lurches. Yuri’s hands are clutching the edge of his seat, turning white with a slight tremble, as he sits frighteningly still. His eyes are scrunched tightly closed.  _ This isn’t happening, I’m fucking dreaming. I’m going to wake up and this will all be over…  _ Yuri had just finished his attendant training a little over a month ago. He’d just learned what to do in situations like this! Nothing in the world, however, could’ve prepared him for the screams of the passengers.  _ Come on guys, get us out of this and I’ll buy you both a fucking drink…  _ His fear heightens as he looks down and sees the smoke from engine two seeping into the cabin. All he can do is pray the fire is contained. He fumbles his hands and takes Otabek’s hand in his, squeezing tight enough to cut off circulation to the poor Kazakh’s fingers.

 

Otabek doesn’t even flinch, he rubs his thumb gently over Yuri’s knuckles. “It will be okay, Yura Stay calm,” he speaks as loud as he can through his mask but it comes out very muffled and gets lost amongst engine sputtering and screaming passengers.

 

Yuri’s eyes open and he turns to his older counterpart, hearing sounds but not being able to make anything out. He screams back through his mask, “I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” He leans over and hides as much as he can in Otabek’s shoulder, shaking with terror.

 

Otabek doesn’t attempt to speak again, he instead places his other hand on Yuri’s and squeezes tightly, trying to reassure them both.

_____

 

One final hard drop is felt before they hear the telltale ‘Ding’ of a cockpit call. Phichit scrambles to his feet and to the front where he snatches the cockpit phone, “Phichit here.” 

 

Yuuri’s robotic voice comes through the receiver “Masks off. Chris?” 

 

Phichit takes a second to lean his forehead against the bulkhead and sighs, “Out, Viktor?” 

 

Katsuki’s blank answer replies, “Out.” 

 

_ Oh god.  _ “Affirm” Phichit scans the whole cabin, taking in the situation and looking for the next priority.  _ Okay. Chris. We need to get him some help while we still have time. _ He presses the button on the phone to make an announcement to the cabin, “If there is a doctor on board please press the call button above your head, any medical staff would be appreciated.”

 

The call button immediately dings, to the surprise of Phichit, it is the mildly irritating man from 11C. He heads down the aisle to see the joking face of the passenger has vanished, replaced with a serious and professional man. Phichit kneels beside him, “Sir, can I please have your assistance at the front. My colleague needs medical attention.” 

 

The young asian woman beside the doctor leans forward and takes her mask off, “It’s not the pilot is it?” 

 

Phichit smiles reassuringly. “No, it’s one of the flight attendants” 

 

“Oh thank goodness.” The woman crosses her heart and takes a deep breath. 

 

“Are you willing to come and help?” Phichit almost begs the young doctor. 

 

“Of course, where is he?” The doctor stands, his wife clings to his arm. “Jean, don’t leave me right now!” 

 

“Isabella, I have to go. I’ll be right back” He leans in and kisses his wife before leaving hesitantly. 

 

Phichit takes his arms and yanks him to the front, “It’s Chris, he was knocked out when the plane lurched.” 

 

Jean nods, “I hear you have a physician kit on board?” 

 

Phichit grabs it from one of the cupboards and places it on the floor next to Chris and the doctor before kneeling down and taking deep breaths, Jean opens the kit and begins to help Chris. “What’s his name?” 

 

Phichit looks up distractedly. “It’s Phichit.” 

 

Jean looks up with a tiny smirk. “No, what’s  _ his _ name? Not your own” He gestures to Phichit’s name badge. 

 

Phichit follows Jean’s gaze to his badge, “Oh! Um this is Christophe Giacometti..” 

 

“Age?” 

“25.”

“Any current medical conditions?”

“N-Not that I am aware of.”

 

“My name is Dr. Jean-Jacques Leroy by the way” He continues to search through the kit as he speaks. 

 

Phichit nods while watching Chris’ face for any sign of just being alive. Jean brings Chris’ hand gently to his chest and holds two fingers to Chris’ pulse. “He’s alive.” 

 

Phichit breathes a sigh of relief and stands. “I’ll be back, have to keep going” 

 

“Understood.” Jean keeps checking vitals as Phichit walks away. “We’re in real trouble, aren’t we…” 

 

Phichit doesn’t hear the whispered words of a frightened doctor and continues to secure the cabin on his own.  

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yuuri leaves his mask on as he hangs up the call to the cabin. He has little time to make decisions and every second counts. He pushes the nose of the plane down and watches the panel as the plane comes out of the stall, allowing the alarm to stop.  _ Okay, we are down enough that people can breathe… What now… What’s the nearest airport? Ummm Moscow! Okay…  _ He gets on the air traffic control channel with the radio and calls out for the Moscow center, “Moscow Center! Mayday Mayday Mayday! This is Papa Victor 231.” He waits in tense silence for any sort of response.

 

After a couple of seconds, a male voice comes over the radio, “Papa Victor 231, What’s your emergency?”

 

_ Oh thank god, someone answered!  _ He speaks loudly and frantically back to the male voice, “Dual engine flameout!”

 

“Okay, What’s your height and distance?” The voice takes on a no nonsense tone, already trying to figure out the best plan of attack. 

 

“14000 ft, 1787.7 km,” Yuuri reads straight off the control panel, forcing himself to take deep breaths and remain as calm as he can. He holds the plane steady, trying to keep it from falling as much as possible. He already knows he doesn’t have much distance left as it is. 

 

The man’s voice burns in Yuuri’s ears with every word, “You need to divert to your nearest airport. I will send through the coordinates for Yekaterinburg at Koltsovo Airport.” 

 

“Affirm…” Yuuri thinks through everything he had learned back in flight school. 

 

“I need your status and souls on board.” 

 

The young pilot thinks back to when they first took off. The list that the ground crew had brought them before take off. Then he looks to Viktor, who still sits unconscious in his seat, shakily answering, “Captain incapacitated. 185 souls on board.”  _ 185 lives in my hands… oh god.. Oh god…  _

 

“Affirm. Connecting you to Yekaterinburg Traffic Control. Good luck.” The man on the radio waits for Yuuri’s frantic ‘Affirm’ before letting the connection fizzle out with the transfer. It fizzles again and reconnects within seconds, a female voice replacing the male’s.

 

“Hi, this is Mila at Koltsovo Airport, what will you be requiring?” She has a calm aura about her voice that helps put Yuuri slightly more at ease, allowing him to focus more on his tasks.

 

“We need clear airspace and emergency Services. May be a crash landing.” His voice is less shaky, more solid as his eyes dash across the instrument panel, his hands doing everything they need to do to keep the plane as steady as possible. 

 

“Confirmed. Air space is clear. Continue forward at 200kts.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mila can hear her head of command step up behind her as she waits for the ‘Affirm’ from the pilot. Her heart stuttering at the reply.

 

“W-We can’t… Top speed 170” 

 

She looks through all of her papers, every page that could even possibly help. Forcing herself to stay calm as she can knowing there is a plane that is going to crash with nearly 200 people on board. “Um.. Heading two two zero!” Her higher up is right behind her, one hand on her chair, looking over her shoulder as well.

 

“Two two zero. Trying engine one restart.” There is a pause as Mila knows the pilot is attempting to start the engine. “Engine restart fail. Attempting engine one re-restart.” She can hear his voice crack with desperation, can hear his shaking breaths as he hits the buttons, “Come on! Engine restart failed! One more time!” Mila clasps her hands together and pleads with desperate hope.  _ They need to get an engine on or they won’t make it! Come on. Please work Please work Please work!  _ She can hear the pilot yelling in determination to get his engine started, “Engine one restart!” There is cockpit noise and then she hears a quiet ‘Thank god’.  _ The engine is on!  _

 

She melts back into her seat with a slight sigh of relief, her head tilting all the way back until she is able to look at her higher up above her seat. “Papa Victor 231’s engine has restarted. They are preparing for a crash landing on our runway, Yakov.”

 

“Papa Victor 231?” Yakov’s hand goes to his temple and rubs across his forehead in concern, “That’s Vitya’s plane… What’s their full status again?”

 

Mila sits forward again to look at her notes, “Captain incapacitated. 185 souls. Dual engine flame out. But their engine one just restarted.”

 

_ No… My boy… Vitya’s incapacitated… His co-pilot is flying solo?! Didn’t Viktor say this was the kid’s first flight out of school?!  _ His concern grows and grows as he turns to Mila. “Keep me updated and get in touch with emergency services ASAP.”

 

“Understood.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you, Jesus!” Phichit nearly screams in relief as he hears an engine kick back to life.  _ One engine! We have an engine! Thank god… Thank god…  _ He shakes his head slightly.  _ We aren’t out of the woods yet. Come on Yuuri! You’ve got this! _

 

His thoughts are interrupted when Yuuri’s voice comes over the intercom. To the passengers, he sounds calm, but Phichit can tell that there is tension and fear underlying the pilot’s voice. It’s eerie how quiet the cabin becomes when his voice comes on.

 

“Good evening, Passengers. I am sorry to inform you that we had an engine malfunction and are now diverting to Yekaterinburg for an emergency landing. Please listen to your flight attendants and prepare to brace before landing.” 

 

The intercom goes silent and Phichit, Yuri, and Otabek all share a wide eyed look. _Brace before landing. We’re crashing._ They took the quick hint and all kick into high gear, Yuri locking up anything loose all through the length of the plane, and Otabek and Phichit standing in the aisle, giving a brief safety demonstration of the brace position. They all shout as they prepare the plane and passengers for landing, scarily in unison, “HEADS DOWN, LEGS TOGETHER, BRACE, BRACE, BRACE!” They chant this over and over. It’s very nearly the only sound in the cabin aside from a screaming infant being cradled tightly in the brace position by her father. 

 

The attendants repeat the chant over and over as the plane gets lower, stopping after a minute to wait for the right time. Phichit manages to get Chris secured into his jumpseat with the help of Jean that had come up to help, sending the man immediately back to his seat as well before strapping himself in. With everything strapped down, the cabin is dark and silent. Tense fear in the air. All they can do is wait for their death. 

 

Phichit gets into his brace position and sits in silent dread as the plane drops lower and lower, waiting for the signal from Yuuri to officially brace.  _ Come on Yuuri… Come on come on come on….  _ His thoughts begin a silent pleading prayer. Begging any higher power to get them through this safely.

 

* * *

 

 

The pilot grunts as his plane fights him, his hands flying everywhere in order to keep the plane as level as possible, while also keeping a high enough speed to keep them from crashing into the farms below. He knows it’s going to be a close call. He knows there is a large chance that his engine didn’t come on fast enough to get him onto the runway. He knows there is a large chance they will hit the ground just in front. 

 

He doesn’t have time to get down and pray, but at the back of his head, behind all of the textbook instincts from his schooling, there sits a sacred plea. 

 

The plane points down too fast, pulling another groan from his lips as he pulls back on the yoke. He doesn’t have enough hands to alert the flight crew.  _ They need to brace! I need to tell them to brace!!  _

 

Within a minute he hears their chanting yells start back up. 

 

 

 

**PULL UP, TERRAIN.         PULL UP, TERRAIN.         PULL UP, TERRAIN.**

 

 

 

Yuuri looks at his altitude meter and watches as is drops lower and lower each passing second. 

The runway is in view, just ahead.  _ 700 feet...500 feet...300… We aren’t going to make it! It’s too far! 100…  _ His eyes drift up to watch the runway, they are so close…  _ So close… please!  _

 

 

 

 

 

_**BANG!** _


	14. Take To The Skies

PULL UP, TERRAIN. PULL UP, TERRAIN. PULL UP, TERRAIN. 

 

Yuuri looks at his altitude meter and watches as it drops lower and lower each passing second. 

The runway is in view, just ahead.  _ 700 feet...500 feet...300… We aren’t going to make it! It’s too far! 100…  _ His eyes drift up to watch the runway, they are so close…  _ So close… please!  _

 

BANG!

 

Yuuri feels the moment they hit the ground. His wheels snap back or they snap off. He’s not sure which, but he is sure they are skidding across the grass in front of the runway, speeding quickly. Sparks fly up as the plane drags onto the asphalt. 

 

_ We need to stop!! I can’t stop the plane! We have no breaks! We need to stop!!  _ Yuuri quickly turns off the life saving first engine, trying anything he can to slow the plane down without brakes.  _ The thrust reversers won’t work!  _

 

The plane bumps hard once, slamming the pilot’s head into his instrument panel aggressively before coming to a full stop. Sirens can be heard outside, but to Yuuri his world is blurry and disorienting. He shakes his head slightly as he sits up, glasses falling shattered to his lap. His hand comes up to his forehead and leaves sticky and red, blood dripping down. Slowly he turns, looking at everything to reorient himself through fuzzy vision. Shock and disbelief and relief flood over him, shaking his entire body more with every second until he throws himself down, hunched over the yoke. Loud, screaming sobs ripping from his lungs as he finally lets himself break down and react to everything that had happened in the last half hour.

_____

 

“SIT DOWN! WE CAN’T LEAVE YET!” Phichit loudly speaks over the panic of the crowd, forcing command of safety over the terrified passengers.

 

Dr. Leroy calls back from his seat, his wife clutched tightly and protectively to his chest, “Why not?! Let us out!”

 

“The Plane is currently being sprayed with foam for safety! When we have the all clear I will have you go down the emergency slides at the two front exits!” The attendant can see a couple of people toward the middle of the plane reaching and trying to open the doors over the wings. “EMERGENCY EXIT PASSENGERS! DO NOT OPEN YOUR WINDOWS UNTIL THE ALL CLEAR IS GIVEN!”

_____

 

“Please stay back!” Otabek calls to the passengers. Both him and Yuri are guarding the rear exit doors. People are antsy and panicked.  _ We won’t be able to hold people back for long… Can’t they hurry up out there!!??  _ The Kazakh looks across to his trainee, who is clutching behind him with one hand, holding himself up.  _ Yura? What happened!?  _ He can only watch as Yuri starts to collapse, dropping to one knee with a pained cry and that’s when Otabek sees it. The blond’s left leg is soaked in red, his uniform pants cut high up to show a long deep gash, trailing from forward to back near the top of his inner thigh where blood was pouring out quickly. Adrenaline had been keeping him up, but Otabek could see that it was wearing off and he was fading fast. 

 

“Be-Beka….” Yuri is whispering, but Otabek can’t hear anything else but his love’s voice, still watching in horror as Yuri drops further, barely holding himself up on his hands and knees, obviously shaking. 

 

“Yura!” The older attendant runs, dropping next to the younger man.  _ Bleeding. We have to stop the bleeding!  _ Otabek gets on the intercom, “If there are any doctors on board, press the call button now.” 

 

JJ reaches up and presses the button again with a sigh.  _ Who is it this time?  _ Otabek grips the collar of Jean’s shirt and yanks him from his seat roughly. “HEY!” Otabek continues to pull him back to the rear, pushing passengers to the side and running as fast as he can. 

 

“Help him!” 

 

“Jesus.. Where is the first aid kit?” Jean rips off his blazer and kneels beside Yuri.

 

Otabek runs to the galley and rips open the cabinet, grabbing the emergency first aid kit and rushing it back and practically throwing it at the chest of the doctor, who opens it and quickly looks through everything inside.

 

“Dammit.. Cut across the femoral artery... Okay. No time,” JJ pulls out the large package of gauze and rips it open. Pulling the absorbent material out and placing it on the sliced thigh. “We need to keep pressure on the wound and try to raise his leg up. You,” The doctor points to Otabek and then to Yuri’s feet, “Raise his legs up. I’ll put the pressure on the wound.” JJ places one hand directly on the gauze on the cut, his other hand higher up near the top of his inner thigh, pushing down on both to try and quell the bleeding.

 

“B-Beka… I don’t want to die…” Yuri’s eyes glaze with tears that roll over his temples and into his hair. Pale skin becomes even paler and green eyes try to focus, but are swaying around the cabin under fluttering eyelids until they shut softly, the boy falling unconscious.

 

Otabek leans down and places his forehead on Yuri’s, giving him one last feeling of comfort before propping his leg up on his own thighs, watching with terror and a stuttering heartbeat as Yuri’s eyes drift closed. “You’re going to be fine! You aren’t going to die. You will be just fine, Just hold on a bit longer…” He looks to where he sees the radio, just in reach.  _ I need to get him help… I need to tell Yuuri! We need to open the doors! Please!  _ He shakily grabs the radio, pressing the button and solemnly speaking, trying to keep his voice from cracking, “Rear cabin needs assistance. Flight attendant injured.”

_____

 

The longer the cabin waits for the all clear to open, the calmer the people seem to get, most going into shock and zoning out in their seats as they try to process what happened. When people seem mostly calm, Phichit takes the opportunity to go to Chris. His hands run through Chris’s blond hair, looking for the area he’d hit on the bulkhead, and once he found it, Phichit’s blood ran cold. He pulled his hand back, shakily, his eyes closed.  _ Please don’t be what I think this is. Please. Please.  _ He opens his eyes and looks in horror at his hand.  _ B-blood. He hit his head so hard, he’s bleeding. How did we not realise this sooner! He...He still hasn’t woken up… It’s been nearly forty five minutes! WHY ISN’T HE WAKING UP!  _ The Thai tries to shake Chris slightly, “Chris… Wake up… Please… Wake up!” 

 

**_“I love you Phich-”_ **

 

_ He…. He loves me… I never got to tell him…  _ Tears were steadily falling down Phichit’s cheeks now.  _ Why didn’t I just tell him!? _ “I love you… Chris I love you.. I love you so much...Please come back to me… Please.. Wake up…. Someone... Help us… Please… We need help… Anyone…”  _ Help… We need help! _

 

“Rear cabin needs assistance. Flight attendant injured.” Phichit froze, hearing Otabek’s voice over the radio.  _ That’s right. Emergency help is outside. Tell Yuuri. We need to tell Yuuri!  _ He runs over to his radio and pulls it up, frantically speaking through his tears, “Front cabin needs assistance! Flight attendant injured!” 

_____

 

“Rear cabin needs assistance. Flight attendant injured.”

 

“Front cabin needs assistance! Flight attendant injured!”

 

Yuuri’s broken, overwhelmed sobs had softened to whimpers and shaky breaths by the time the attendants voices come over the radio.  _ That was Phichit and Otabek… Does that mean Chris and Yuri are both injured? No no no.. We need to get help in here now! _ “Okay!” He reaches for the radio and calls out to Mila, “We need emergency services in here now! There are at least three people badly injured. 

 

He can hear Mila talking to Emergency services, “Are you guys done? There are people in need of urgent help on board.”

 

“Affirm. What end?” A new feminine voice sounded. 

 

Yuuri looked to Viktor, shakily answering, “Rear, front, cockpit.”

 

“Rear, Front, Cockpit.” Mila relays to the emergency services woman. 

 

“Affirm. Open doors.”

 

That’s all that Yuuri needs. He hangs up on air traffic control and makes a cabin announcement over the overhead speaker. “Doors open!”

_____

 

“DOORS OPEN!” Phichit yells in relief, forcing himself to get up and over to one of the front emergency exits. He yanks the lever and pushes with his body weight against the door to open it, the emergency slide loudly deploying out to the ground with a burst of white dust. “SIT AND SLIDE! SIT AND SLIDE!” He repeats this phrase as he opens the second emergency exit before he remembers the middle, “EMERGENCY EXITS OVER THE WINGS ARE UNAVAILABLE! COME UP TO THE FRONT!” He is waving people out one at a time, going as quickly as he can.  _ The faster this goes. The faster we can get help...Come on people… _

_____

 

“SIT AND SLIDE!” Otabek is shouting to his passengers as he opens the door. He rushes over to the second and tries to force it open, but it doesn’t budge an inch.  _ The crash must have damaged it… _ “LEFT DOOR BROKEN! SIT AND SLIDE RIGHT DOOR!” 

 

He waves people out the door, and can’t help but glance to Yuri, who’s breathing in short sporadic gasps on the floor, eyes relaxed shut while the doctor works on him. Through the front and rear emergency exits, the crew manage to evacuate every passenger on board except for Jean. 

 

The emergency services arrive and manage to carefully slide the injured flight attendant down to the tarmac where an ambulance is waiting for him. Otabek gets Jean down the slide first and watches as the doctor runs to his wife before they are escorted away from the plane. 

 

“OTABEK, OUT!” Otabek yells to inform the other crew that the rear is empty before jumping out and sliding down the foam covered slide, he runs across the tarmac trying to reach the ambulance but it speeds off before he can get to it. “NO! YURA!” He gasps in his exertion to reach the ambulance. 

 

“PHICHIT, OUT!” 

 

Otabek turns back to the plane, a hand comes up to cover his mouth, “Oh my god.” 

 

The plane is more damaged on the outside than it felt from inside. The belly is black and scratched, the landing gear almost 700 metres away down the runway. The engine closest to Otabek is black and completely destroyed, the tail end is smashed inwards near where Yuri was sitting. 

 

Phichit escapes down the front slide with Chris unconscious in his arms, another ambulance sits on the tarmac. Paramedics take Chris and rush him into the ambulance, Phichit forces his way into the back and leaves with them. 

 

More paramedics slide down the front slide with an unconscious Viktor and blood covered Yuuri who seems to be reasonably responsive. 

 

Otabek knows this is his chance and chases them to their own ambulance. “Make room! I’m coming in!” 

 

“Sir…” 

 

“NOPE!” Otabek parks his butt on the seat beside Yuuri and wraps a blanket around the pilot. 

  
“I’m coming. Too bad.” The doors close and sirens start.  _ Please be okay, Yura, I’m coming as fast as I can.  _


	15. The Aftermath

Doors slam open into a busy hallway filled with quick professional chatter, rolling beds, and the beeping of monitors. The nurse and doctor file into step next to the new addition to their patients.

 

One of the EMT’s lists off the patient’s condition as they push him down the hall to one of the free rooms, “19 year old male, unresponsive, plane crash victim, cut to the femoral artery, blood pressure low at…” 

 

A long, beep interrupts the report, the young man’s pulse flatlining as they get him halfway to his room, “Nurse, start compressions!” The doctor orders, immediately taking the boy’s wrist into his hand and searching for his pulse point. The EMT holds oxygen to the blond’s mouth. “Prepare for emergency surgery! Get him typed for a transfusion!” 

 

The nurse starts compressions, climbing on the bed for better leverage, counting loudly as she does. “1. 2. 3. 4. 5…”

 

They wait and wheel him into his room and after 2 rounds of CPR they check for a response again. 

 

“Still no heartbeat! Get the AED!” The doctor calls out frantically. The long beep of the portable heart rate monitor still ringing in his ears.

 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

_____

  
  
  


_ Viktor is cuddled up to something warm, he assumes It’s makka but the straight black hair tells him that it isn’t. He snuggles up close in the calm embrace. The ground begins to shake beneath him. His feet suddenly fall through the ground and he’s falling through the sky. Pull up.. Terrain.. What? Bang!  _

 

Viktor squirms in his bed, his sheets falling to the ground as his arms and legs fail. His eyes flick open with a breathy gasp, his body spasming as he sits up. “AH!” He screams and reaches out for anyone.   _ Anyone, please! _

 

Yakov cracks his back as he stands up from the uncomfortable cracked leather chair. “Vitya! Sit back for god sakes,” he puts a hand on Viktor’s shoulder and gently lays him back on the bed. “Let’s not have you throwing up on me again, da?”

 

Viktor mumbles and rubs his eyes, a mixture of English and Russian words flow from his lips. “Wha..  Kuda? Yuuri… Where’s Yuriy?” 

 

Yakov sighs. He came all this way in a panic that his favourite student was dead and he doesn’t even get a hello. The light in his progeny’s eyes calms his old heart, and for now, that is enough. “You mean Katsuki?” 

 

Viktor whimpers and nods, “Where?

 

Yakov remembers Yuuri being harassed by reporters in the waiting room and cringes.  _ That poor young man, they’ll eat him alive out there.  _

 

“I wan- him… Kuda? Why he isn’t.. He’s.. Okay?” Viktor’s eyes frantically dart around the room for any sign of calming brown eyes and coal hair, whimpering when he can’t find him. 

 

Yakov strokes Viktor’s hair and encourages the man to relax back on the bed. “I think you need a bit more sleep, there we go.” 

 

Through sleepy eyes, Viktor whispers, “Get him for me..  Pozhaluysta.” His eyes close fully.

  
  


_ Another boy? Viktor, seriously? _

 

Viktor makes small sleeping noise that melts Yakov’s heart, his face is stern but his love is true. “Okay, but this is the VERY last time.” 

 

Yakov closes the door to Viktor’s room and storms down the hallway He grabs one reporter by the scruff of his shirt, “GET ME KATSUKI YUURI!”

 

The echo from down the hall reaches the young co pilot, the booming voice sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine, he flinches away instinctively. “Oh, I uh.. Sorry, it seems like i’m being called. I need to get back to my crew. We will continue this discussion later. Please excuse me,” He flashes a warm smile before steeling his nerves and walks towards the yelling Yakov. “Mr. Feltsman, what happened!?” 

 

Yakov stands with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his lips. “Why did you leave my Vitya? Those reporters can wait, can’t they?”  _ Don’t you know anything about my Vitya? You may be a hero but you overlooked him for fame. Don’t you go breaking his heart! _

 

Yuuri waves his hands defensively in front of him. “I’m sorry! He was asleep and they kept coming in and calling for me! I didn’t want them to disturb him.  

 

“Well if that happens again, call me. I’ll sort them out.” Yakov cracks his knuckles.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he shrinks away, his shoulders dropping as he nods. “I understand.” 

 

The two men stare off at each other, trying to suss each other out. Yuuri is the one to break the silence. “Why did you call me? Did something happen to Viktor?”

 

The grumbling voice replies, acceptance in tiny undertones. “He wants you, I think you should be there when he wakes up.” Yakov rolls his sleeves up. “Right, let’s get these guys out of here.” The older man stomps into the waiting room and begins yelling at the reporters left and right. 

 

Yuuri watches for a moment with blinking eyes before shaking his head and staring at Viktor’s door.  _ He-He wants me? Even after… After I crashed the plane? He could have died if I hadn’t… If I didn’t get us down.. Doesn’t he realise that?  _ Yuuri looks down with guilty features on his face, he opens the door with a quiet swish. 

 

Viktor is snoring quietly amongst an array of machines and tubes, an IV pierces his pale skin, he still has breathing tubes under his nose. A tiny scar rests on his neck where the emergency doctors had to insert the breathing tube since he wasn’t responding to less drastic action. Yuuri leans against the door and watches the young captain asleep in his bed, his chest rising and falling with each breath.  _ It was so close… Everything that could have gone right in that crash did… He’s alive… Oh thank god he’s alive... _

 

Viktor groans under his breath and squints as his eyes peek open, the harsh light expanding his pupils. 

 

Yuuri flinches with a soft whimper of surprise before cautiously calling out to the silver man. “Vik-Viktor?”

 

The man looks around, blinking his eyes to clear the blur of his vision. He looks to his side and sees a figure illuminated by hallway lights. “An...Angel..” 

 

Katsuki walks over briskly, he leans over the bed with one hand on the firm mattress, the other reaching out to try and cup Viktor’s cheek. Warm skin almost touches a pale cheek when Yuuri hesitates and hovers halfway in between them, not hearing Viktor’s words over the pounding in his chest. “Viktor! You’re awake! Oh thank goodness. I was worried you’d- I mean I was worried… I… I’m...

 

“Pretty...” Viktor reaches his hand up, the IV threading through the railing of the hospital bed. His hand touches lightly tanned skin on Yuuri’s cheek.  

 

Heat rushes to the skin under Viktor’s touch, Yuuri stays perfectly still, trying not to lean into the touch of the slightly delirious captain. “Uh.. What? Viktor.. What?” 

 

“You’re beautiful…”  _ Who are you? Beautiful, perfect angel.  _

 

Yuuri blinks in shock, his left hand twitches and before he knows it, his hand rests over Viktor’s on his cheek. “You are too, I thought so the moment I saw you in the meeting room.”

 

_ The meeting room?   _ Viktor shakes his head slightly and his eyes finally focus. “Yuuri? What… Where?” 

 

Yuuri places a steady hand on Viktor’s chest as he starts to worry. “Viktor, it’s okay. It’s okay, we’re in the hospital. 

 

Viktor’s hand touches his forehead, his eyes flinch closed from the minor bruising. “The plane?”  

 

Yuuri’s face becomes solemn, he quietly whispers the word, “Crashed.”

 

“My crew!?” Viktor grabs Yuuri’s arm with an intense look in his eyes, fear blazen across his face. 

 

“I uh…” Guilt immediately bursts into the younger man’s chest, freezing him nearly completely with a tight throat, “Two injured. Chris and Yuri.” 

 

Viktor struggles against the sturdy hand holding him back to the bed. “NO! Are they okay!?”

 

“Yuri… He.. He needed a blood transfusion and emergency surgery. His femoral artery was sliced by a piece of shrapnel on landing.” 

 

“Yura…” Viktor’s grip falters, his hand dropping to the sheets. 

 

“He apparently.. He…” Yuuri can’t finish, what happened was too hard to comprehend. 

 

“What?”

 

“He… He flatlined… On the way into the hospital… He… He died…”  

 

“He’s… He’s dead…” Viktor grips his heart and falls back on the bed, his eyes closing as Yuri’s young voice fills his mind. “N-No…”

_________

 

Inside room 285, Chris lay unconscious in his bed, soft even breaths sounding through the darkened room. Amongst the quiet breaths, accompany a gentle snore from the younger caramel skinned attendant who glued himself to Chris’ arm, laying on it in his sleep, a small stream of drool across his face and the older’s hand. 

 

_ “Christophe Giacometti has received the silver medal for this year’s Grand Prix Final of Sochi! Second only to the world famous Viktor Nikiforov in first place!” The announcer cries out over the loudspeaker as the ice skaters glide across the ice. _

 

_ Phichit watches and cheers from the side lines, waiting by the door for Chris to come back to him. His husband. ‘I can’t believe we’ve been married for a year already… time just flies!’ He thinks to himself, giggling with a frantic heartbeat as Chris waves to him and blows him a kiss with a wink, a crown of red roses adorning his blond hair. The Thai leans far over the rink wall, reaching out with a wide smile for his love.  _

 

_ Chris skates right over to him leaning down for a gentle kiss and placing a hand on the soft cheek of the younger man. He pulls back and looks lovingly into dark eyes with a whisper, “I love you, Phic-” _

 

_ The swiss skater falls back, reaching out with on hand for Phichit with glazed eyes. The younger man panics as he watches Chris fall, the older already dazed and going unconscious. _

 

_ “Chris! Chris no! Come back! I love you too!” He reaches his hand out, trying desperately to clutch Chris’ hand in his, but Chris falls further and further away, through the ice, seemingly falling beneath the hard, frozen surface. “CHRIS!” _

 

Phichit jolts awake with a cut off snore, yelling out Chris’ name with tears already falling down his cheeks. “Chris! Chris. Chris.” He looks around, half dazed, trying to reorient himself and reaching out in front of him, looking for Chris. “I- I love you too… Please…” He speaks Chris’ name over and over, pleading to any higher power not to take him away, hiding further into the older man’s neck with more hot tears dripping every second. He doesn’t realise the twitching of pale fingers and toes. 

 

“Chris.. Please… Come back… Chris… Chris.”

 

Fingers twitch again and then the tilt of a blond head as Chris groans under his breath, coming to slowly, but surely. His eyes squeeze shut and then blink over with a slight gasp as he fully comes to consciousness. Desperately green eyes squint through dazed blurriness, trying to orient himself in the new environment, but all he can focus on is the soft cadence of his name being spoken over and over.  _ They are saying my name… Wait… Who is it?  _  Only one name comes to mind.

 

“Phi- Phichit?” His voice breathes, making nearly no sound as his throat refuses to cooperate at first. 

 

“Chris… Chris…” Phichit keeps speaking, nuzzling under Chris’ chin with a desperation that could be felt through the air. 

 

Chris can’t move his head so he raises the hand now currently being squeezed by the young Thai and brings it up to run through the short black hair softly, “H-hey Peaches.” 

 

Phichit flinches at the croaking voice and pulls back slightly, “Chris?”

 

The older attendant leans forward and kisses Phichit once, “Hi, Phichit. I’m here. I’m yours. You… were calling out to me… I heard you… I found you again…”

 

“It’s you… Chris…” Phichit feels even more tears fall, cleansing ones of relief as he tackles Chris in the bed, clinging tightly to the man, “CHRIS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this <3 We love all of your responses and Really want to make the end of this story perfect for you all <3
> 
> We love all of your continued support and We appreciate all of your kudos and comments so much! They are really what keep us excited to write this story for you all <3 
> 
> Please don't kill us <3


	16. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane has gone down, and our crew is dealing with the aftermath. They will never be the same after this....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so so sorry for the long wait on this guys and we hope you enjoy it! We've had a lot on our plates and we finally were able to get back to this! Thank you so so much for your guys' patience and we love you so so much!
> 
> In the meantime between here and the epilogue, Clovesstory and I have been working on new projects! Feel free to take a look at our new Collab piece "Cell Block Tango", My piece, "Behind your bruises", and Clovesstory's "Nikiforov"!
> 
> Now without Further Ado, Chapter 16:Goodbyes!!
> 
> *Gracefully bows out*

“He’s… He’s dead…” Viktor grips his heart and falls back on the bed, his eyes closing as Yuri’s young voice fills his mind. “N-No…”

 

Yuuri waves his hands frantically, “Wa-wait!”

 

Viktor brings his hands to his mouth and sobs, tears streaking his pale skin. “I p-promised Y-Yakov… He was so young…” 

 

“Oh no no no! He’s not dead! He’s still alive! But… They aren’t sure about his stability yet.” Yuuri strokes Viktor’s arms softly until he brings them away from his face with a small squeak. “So he’s half alive!?” Yuuri nods and smiles softly to reassure the captain that he’s truthful. 

 

Viktor does his roll call in his brain.  _ One other person.. Who did Yuuri say? _ His brain is still foggy from the lack of oxygen but clarity is trying to peek through, only the nickname pushes away the fog. “What about Chrispy?” 

 

“He has a major concussion, but over all he’s fine.” 

 

“Oh, that’s good. At least he’s alright. Viktor rubs his forehead as he thinks the events through, he has to ask a question that every captain dreads, the very question that haunts his nightmares. “Any casualties?” 

 

Yuuri shakes his head. “Not one” 

 

Viktor’s face takes on a half dazed smile, “You. I’m so proud of you. He takes Yuuri’s hands in his. “That’s my boy.” 

 

“B-but… We crashed.. I cr-crashed the plane!” Fresh tears start falling slowly down his cheeks. “I… Yuri could die because of me.. Everyone could hav-” 

 

Viktor’s puts a finger to Yuuri’s lips gently. “We would all be dead if it wasn’t for you, let me tell you… Yakov will probably tackle you in a hug at some point, Yuri is his nephew.”  

 

Yuuri blinks a few times in surprise, “What? Really?”

 

The captain nods, “Didn’t I tell you that?” He places his hand to his chin in thought, “Ah- must have forgotten. Sorry!” He gives Yuuri a soft, heart shaped smile with a gentle tilt of his head. 

 

_ It so easily could have gone wrong… I would have never seen that smile again… And Yuri…. He could die at any moment… It would be all my fault…  _ Tears slowly drip down Yuuri’s face as he finally processes everything that’s happened, the gravity of the situation finally hitting him. “I...I was… Was so scared…” He throws himself into Viktor’s chest, clutching tightly at the hospital gown, sobbing with screaming sobs, “I was so scared! You… You weren’t… Weren’t there! I didn’t know what to do!”

 

Viktor looks down with deep concern etched across his face, carefully maneuvering his arm to keep the IV out of the way as he rubs Yuuri’s back soothingly, “Hey… It’s over now. I’m here, and it’s okay.” He hugs Yuuri close, feeling the bandage on the younger man’s forehead scratch against his chest. He pulls back slightly, “Careful, my darling.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t hear him… He can’t hear anything over the sounds of his own loud sobs bubbling from his chest as he completely breaks down. 

 

Viktor can’t do anything but hold Yuuri and wait it out.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“CHRIS!” Phichit, throws himself into Chris’ arms, burying his face into his chest and soaking the hospital gown with salty tears. 

 

“OOF!” The older man gasps, wide smile on his face as he wraps his arms around the crying Thai, running a gentle pale hands through the silky black locks, “Hey Peaches, It’s good to see you too… Shhh, it’s alright…” He places a soft kiss atop Phichit’s head, holding the younger man tighter, letting him cry it all out.

 

Phichit leans back, looking directly into Chris’ green eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks like a flood, “I- I- I- I thought you were De-de-dead! You ju-just wouldn’t wak-wake up! I tried! I tried to- to- to Help! But… But I…” He leans in again and hides in the crook of Chris’ neck, clinging even tighter.

 

Chris fingers gently trace circles across Phichit’s back, nails scratching lightly through the soft cotton tee shirt, “Oh love… What happened? I don’t remember much at all…” The feeling of Phichit trembling in his arms breaks his heart… Worries him even more about what exactly happened.

 

“Th-The Plane… The engines failed… Both of them…” Phichit is able to speak somewhat clearly, but as he gets closer and closer to what happened to Chris he starts losing control of his cries once again, “Explosion.. And you… Hit…. Head… I… I love… Love you!” He buries his face in Chris’ chest, hands clutching so tightly at the pale hospital gown it practically threatens to rip. 

 

The swiss man gasps, processing what Phichit just said.  _ He...loves me? He really loves me? He loves me! _ He barely can manage a whisper, tears of overwhelming relief in his eyes, “I Love.. you too… I love you so much.” His arms try to tighten around Phichit’s smaller frame, but he’s in so much shock they barely move.

 

“You… You said it… and I couldn’t say it back! And… And Crash… Landing… I...So scared…” HIs body trembles more with every word that falls from his lips. “I’m haunted! I never said it back! I thought I wouldn’t be able to!” 

 

“Oh mon amour,” Chris tightly wraps Phichit in his arms, pulling the younger man up into his lap, “It’s okay… It’s okay! Hush now,” He rocks them both gently back and forth, “I’m here… We’re safe now! We’re together! That’s all that matters.”  _ Plane crash… Thank god you made it out okay Peaches… I could’ve easily lost you! I’m so thankful you’re here.  _

 

They sit in silence, waiting for Phichit’s wave of sobs to pass, just holding each other and cherishing that each of them made it out safely. Once the tears dry, and breaths come in gentle cadences, Phichit speaks. 

 

“I love you, I’ve loved you every day since that crazy Christmas party… The one we got drunk and danced together.”

 

Chris’s eyes widen as he thinks back to that very night, “Wait… Wasn’t that like a week after you started? Really that long?!”  _ That was nearly two years ago! Phichit, you’ve loved me for 2 years? Why didn’t I ever tell you sooner?! I’ve loved you for so long… To think you’ve loved me the same… _

 

“Yeah… That long,” Phichit nods slightly, his cheeks taking on a red flush that heats up his face, the warmth seeping through the fabric where he lays against Chris’ chest, “the night we first slept together… Better that I could have possibly ever imagined…”

 

Chris’ cheeks also blush as he thinks back to that night, and to every single day since then, every touch, every hidden interaction, every kiss, every time Yuri had walked in on them, every single time He’d made a mistake because Phichit was just so damned distracting...Every thing. It overwhelms Chris, makes his eyes water at the sheer amount of love he can now see in every memory, filling his heart with ecstatic joy until he can’t contain it any longer, practically tackling the man in his arms, hugging him as tight as he can, “I love you so much _ … _ so so so much!” He pulls back, pushes Phichit away far enough he can stare into the dark gray eyes, shining with stars... with love, “Will you be mine? Please be mine….”

____________________________________________________________________________

 

After what seems like an eternity, Yuuri’s sobs soften to whimpers. At some point Viktor had coaxed him onto the bed, and now the younger pilot was laying cuddled next to him, his head on Viktor’s chest, hands fidgeting with the soft fabric between them, “I’m so thankful you are alright… I was so worried…” Yuuri pushes himself up to get a better look at Viktor, holding his eye contact in what would be a vice grip, “You know…” His eyes dip away, shyness taking over instead… “No… It’s silly…”

 

Viktor smiles encouragingly, placing a hand on Yuuri’s cheek to guide him back to looking at him, “What’s silly?”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks heat up, but he doesn’t look away, “We’ve only just met today… And even now, I can’t imagine my life without you in it… It’s like… a connection of sorts?”

 

The captain leans in, helpless to the way he is drawn to his co pilot, “You feel it too?” 

 

The younger pilot nods, nuzzling into Viktor’s hand on his cheek and holding blue eyes with cherrywood, “Yes… I… Is that okay?”

 

“Of course it is!” Viktor claps his hands together as his thoughts start making plans for their future, “We can fly together forever!”

 

Yuuri breaks eye contact then, dropping to the blue and white tile floor, guilty and remorseful.  _ He doesn't know yet…. _

 

“Wha-what's wrong? Was that… too forward?”  _ D-Do you not want me too?  _ Viktor’s shoulders fall as he too looks away. 

 

“No! No, no, no!” Yuuri waves his arms back and forth in dismissal, trying to reassure Viktor, his arms drop and his throat tightens up with emotion, just barely letting him choke out an explanation, “I can't… can't fly anymore…” he struggles to stay strong even as the words seem to stab his very soul on the way out. 

 

“Did they take away your license?” Viktor asks quietly, to which Yuuri nods.  _ They took his pilot's license?! What are they thinking?!  _ “Those fucking idiots! Don't they know you are the amazing hero who-”

 

“I failed the psych eval…” Yuuri speaks softly, but Viktor hears him loud and clear, stopping his sentence in its tracks.

 

Viktor doesn't know what to say, staying silent as he trying to decide between holding the obviously devastated man in front of him, or holding back, fearful even a single breath could shatter him to pieces. “Yuuri… I… I'm sorry…”

 

Yuuri leans into Viktor, hiding his face in the pale crook of his neck, “I'm not sure if I'll be able to fly again… I don't know what to do…”

 

Viktor's hands practically hover over Yuuri's form, “Do you want to fly again? Maybe if you go to a counselor for a little while…”

 

“I'm not sure honestly…” Yuuri thinks back to every memory he has, flying had always fascinated him, ever since he can remember, “It really has always been my dream… But I'm worried I won't be good enough.”

 

The captain reaches up and gently runs his fingers through Yuuri's hair, “I won't push you. I only want what you want, darling.”

 

Yuuri thinks quietly for a few moments.  _ Can I give it up? After everything I've been through to get here, can I just leave? Do I even want to? No, I still love flying… still love the rush of take off and the excitement of the sky… No… I can't leave…. I won't!  _ “I can't give it up. It’s part of me! Maybe…. I can take a break?” He leans back, looking up at Viktor with eyes that show both hesitancy and determination. “Try something new and maybe after some time, I could try flying again?”

 

Viktor nods with a smile, “Of course! Hmmm….” He tilts his head, trying to think of any idea for something Yuuri could do, “If you want to try air traffic control, I’m almost positive Yakov would take you in.” 

 

“I’ll think about it.” The two nuzzle down deeper into the bed, clinging possessively over each other, Yuuri’s head right over Viktor’s heartbeat. “Right now, I’ll I can think about is you… Speaking of…” Yuuri pulls back to stare into Viktor’s eyes, “Can I ask you something?”

 

Viktor brings a hand up, gently brushing Yuuri’s soft hair from in front of his beautiful brown eyes, “Of course.”

 

As confident as Yuuri was to start, nervousness takes over and his eyes shift down, glancing back and forth from their conjoined hands on Viktor’s chest and the warm, yet icy blue eyes in front of him, “I was… Maybe… I mean if you wanted to… Could I maybe… Take you out for dinner sometime?” Yuuri’s eyes are hopeful, but down cast.

 

The younger man didn’t see it, but Viktor’s eyes light up at the question, filled with excitement, “Really?!”

 

“Y-Yes!” Yuuri jumps at the outburst, still red, “I mean.. If you want to of course?”

 

Viktor smiles widely, heart shaped smile reaching all the way to his closed eyes, he tries to pounce on Yuuri with a tight hug from where he’s at, “YES YES!! YES!”

 

Yuuri catches Viktor in his arms, their faces close enough that their foreheads are touching gently, “Really? Ah Thank you!!”

 

“No,” The captain shakes his head, dipping it to rest in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, “Thank you, my Yuuri!”

____________________________________________________________________________   
  
“Will you be mine? Please be mine?”

 

Phichit’s cheeks redden further and he blinks in shock, trying to process the words Chris speaks, “Oh… you mean? I mean.. Are you asking… Um.. Nevermind!” He hides behind his hands, not able to completely make sense of everything.

 

Chris smiles slightly and pulls Phichit’s hands from his face, “Please don’t hide your thoughts from me anymore… I want to know what you’re thinking.” His fingers linger on Phichit’s cheeks, running his thumbs across them gently”

 

The young Thai can’t help but lean into the touch of his love, strengthening his resolve as he takes a deep breath and speaks, cheeks hot under Chris’ touch, “Be yours? You mean… Forever?”

 

Now it’s Chris’ turn to be flustered, stumbling over his words eyes his eyes wide, “ I uh...I mean if that’s something you want...I don’t want to force.. Force you into anything and I know we’ve only been a casual thing… At least up until now… Not actually dating… But if you wanted to start dating we could do that too! I just… I love you and I can’t imagine my life without you anymore and-”

 

“Chris,” Phichit places his hand over Chris’ mouth, giggling and blushing so much in joy, “I mean… Uh… Be my boyfriend?

 

Chris throws himself into Phichit’s arms, kissing him deeply. He pulls back after a moment, resting his forehead against the younger man’s, speaking softly, “Of course I will be!”

 

“Careful. You’re still healing,” Phichit pushes Chris back softly, laying him back against the propped hospital bed.

 

The older man whimpers as he pulls back, but he happily sighs anyway, “Fine fine…”

 

“I can’t wait to be back in the skies with you...OH!” Phichit reaches into his bag on the floor pulling out a golden medal with Neil Armstrong’s face engraved in the middle circle, it hangs on a black and gold strap with the words engraved around the edge of the medal, ‘Neil Armstrong Medal of Excellence, “I have this… Look” He hands the medal over to Chris gently, “ For… taking over and making sure everyone got out safe… Yuuri got a few, including the Hero of the Year award and Otabek and Yuri each got one too, Yuri hasn’t seen his yet though.” 

 

Chris can’t help the prideful smile across his face, so proud of all the younger crew members, “You all deserve it! Crash landing…. Was there anyone who didn’t make it?”  _ You guys made it… did everyone else?! _

 

Phichit nodded with a soft, relieved smile, “All souls on board survived.” 

 

“You’re kidding!” Green eyes are wide as saucers, his voice raised with surprise and awe, “Both engines out and the rookie landed it?!”

 

“He did! It was a miracle.”  _ Thank God for Yuuri… He gave me more time with you... _

 

“I’m so glad we’re all okay…” Chris pulls Phichit close, laying back with him and relaxing.  _ Yuuri I owe you my life…. And a drink. _

 

“Me too,” Phichit nuzzles, finding the spot where he head fits right under Chris’ chin, “I love you.”

 

Chris smiles and kisses the top of the younger man’s head, “I love you, too.”

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri lays silent in his bed, his chest rising and falling under the then sheets. Otabek watches over him from the bedside, his fingers running over Yuri’s hands gently. He pulls them to his lips, giving them the smallest brush of a kiss over his knuckles every so often.

 

Yuri’s hand twitches once, a larger breath of air falls past his chapped lips, his lower lip drops slightly with the motion of breathing. His eyes remain closed. 

 

Otebek’s head drops to the bed, pulling Yuri’s hand to rest against his cheek.  _ Thank god they were finally able to get you stabilized…. I really can’t imagine my life without you in it and I came so close…. So close to losing you...  _ Tears drip down slowly and he lays on the bed next to his love, nuzzling into the limp palm, “Yura…”

 

Yuri groans quietly, his eyes twitching beneath his closed eyelids pull of sleep slowly begins to release him.  

 

The quiet groan doesn’t take Otabek by surprise, the younger man having been on the brink of consciousness for a while, but never coming to fully wake. He reaches up, brushing blond hair off of Yuri’s face and tucking it behind his ear with a gently, tired smile, “Rest as much as you need.”

 

Yuri’s lips part further, a light breathy sigh slipping out as he registers the world around him.  _ Rest… Hand... Warm... _

 

Otabek can’t help but lean up, touching his forehead to Yuri’s, sharing his breath, his hand resting atop the blond hair. He whispers, hoping to any higher power that Yuri can hear him, “I love you. Please stay with me… I can’t lose you…. I thought I had and in that moment I felt I’d died a thousand times over. My entire world went black in white… you can’t leave me here alone… Please stay with me…” He struggles to stay strong, the worry leaving his heart hurting in his chest, painfully throbbing with every second Yuri stayed unconscious.

 

In the past, whenever Otabek was in pain, Yuri’s immediate response to reassure Otabek that he is here. Yuri knows Otabek just needs to hear that Yuri is here for him. The words form in his mind but he struggles to get them out, what he doesn’t realise is that the words have been slipping from his lips for some time now. “Beka.. I’m here..” 

 

Soft chuckles rumble in Otabek’s chest, as he leans forward to kiss Yuri’s forehead, “I know you are, Kitten. I can’t wait for you to wake up. There’s so much I want to talk to you about.” 

 

The way Yuri peeks open one eye is reminiscent of a tiny kitten opening their eyes for the first time. The first thing he registers is the blinding light from the fluorescent hospital lights. Why the fuck would they even put such bright lights in an unconcious persons room. That’s just pointless. “Bright…” Yuri groans and whimpers, trying desperately to maneuver his hand over his eyes but feeling like his fingers are lead. 

 

“I know, I know,” Otabek kisses his cheek before standing and walking to the door, “Let me turn half the lights off, hold on.” Otabek flips one of the two lightswitches, turning half the fluorescents and dimming the room quite a bit. 

 

Yuri looks up at his gorgeous boyfriend, he’s so pretty. “You look nice.. Framed by light… The most beautiful sight..”  

 

Otabek’s cheeks brighten with a red blush, chuckling at the almost uncharacteristic words falling from Yuri’s lips, “Someone’s painkillers are still in their system…” He teases gently.

 

He wishes he could groan in frustration, his boyfriend needs to understand how precious he is, it doesn’t matter if some silly painkillers make him a little slurred, he tries to scowl but can only manage a little pouty lip. “No.” 

 

“Oh, yes,” Otabek smiles, reaching forward to boop the pouting kitten’s nose, “Otherwise, you’d be complaining a lot more right now.” He cups Yuri’s cheek, running a thumb across his cheekbone. In comparison, his face took on a serious stern look, “Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again!”

 

“Well someone crashed a plane.” Yuri scoffs and sticks his tongue out in the only mild defiance he can do.

 

The Kazakh sighs and chuckles with a roll of his eyes, “Fair enough fair enough…. I’m just glad you’re safe… That’s all that matters to me.” His hand drops to Yuri’s squeezing it, as if reassuring himself that Yuri was still here.

 

“I’m.. Where am I? Wait the plane crashed and then.. It’s a bit.. Blurry…” He rubs his head with his left hand and sighs, he hates not being in control.  

 

“We’re at the hospital in Yekaterinburg.” Otabek says matter of factly. 

 

“Yekaterinburg!?”  _ What the fuck!? Thats out of the blue just a bit!  _ Yuri tries to sit up and yell at.. He doesn’t know… Just yell at Yekaterinburg. 

The older man places his hands gently on the younger’s shoulders, pushing Yuri back slowly, “Careful. You lost a lot of blood. What’s the last thing you remember? Do you remember the doctor?”

 

The blond falls silent as he desperately tries to make sense of the jumbled scenes playing in his head. The images are out of order and some unidentifiable. Some seem fake, he can see Viktor’s dead body being pulled from the cockpit window but that seems unlikely, they wouldn’t pull him like that. He sees someone who looks a little like Otabek but doesn’t feel the warmth and guitar calloused hands of his lover.  “I.. Remember.. You? In the plane and some guy touching me but it wasn’t you..” 

 

“I was there too, I was helping,” Otabek smiles encouragingly, taking Yuri’s hand, “There was a doctor on board. During the evac you collapsed. You’d cut your femoral artery. He helped me to control the bleeding until we could get you out.” 

 

“Jesus.. How did I make it?” 

 

“You… They did a blood transfusion and surgery… But. You…” Otabek’s grip on Yuri’s hand tightens almost painfully, until they are both shaking, he chokes on the next words, unable to get them out as he remembers the surgery and the arrival at the hospital. Fear and sorrow at the memories take over every cell in his body.

 

Yuri grips Otabek’s hand tightly, he has never seen such fear and sorrow in those deep brown eyes. He has never seen Otabek so weak, so vulnerable. It scares him. “I what?” 

 

Otabek shakes his head and forces a deep breath into his lungs as his brings Yuri’s hand to his cheek, kissing the palm. “You flatlined… twice…” 

  
_ Holy shit, no wonder….  _  “I did? Oh I must have scared you so much..  _ Yuri processes the information, his loved ones must know. Surely? Oh my god!  _ “Grandpa!? Does he know i’m okay!? What about Yakov!?” 

 

“I called your grandfather when I heard you were out of surgery and stable. And Yakov knew the moment it happened...”

 

“Wha-? How?” 

 

“Yakov is the Head ATC at Koltsovo.”

 

_ He never told me that… I’ll give him a talking to…  _  “That must have fucked him up… He loves Viktor.” At the mention of the name, he remembers the blurry scene of Viktor being pulled from the wreckage. “Is Viktor okay!? What about Yuuri and the others!? I need information here!”

 

Otabek smiles widely as he speaks, excited about the good news, “Everyone is okay, The plane was the only casualty. There were some injuries of course, but everyone survived!” 

 

“Oh good, hopefully mine was the worst” He whimpers as the pain in his leg becomes far more prominent, the many bruises each adding to the overwhelming feeling of pain in his small body. 

 

The older nods, “Yours was. Chris walked away with a concussion… Viktor was lacking Oxygen, and both him and Yuuri had whiplash. The rest was minor bumps and bruises here and there.” 

 

“Oh good.”  _ Otabek is safe, my precious boyfriend, my friends are safe. I’ll carry it all now. I’m just not sure if I can. _ “I hurt… Need morphine, please Beka”

 

“I’ll call the nurse. The stuff they’ve been giving you makes you sleep… I wanted to talk to you about one more thing though….. Is that okay?” Otabek hesitates over his words, trying to decide if he’s making the right choice about timing.

 

Yuri holds in a groan so he can keep talking. “Yeah I'm awake now I promise.” 

 

“I… I knew that..” The kazakh squeezes Yuri’s hand, avoiding eye contact as hie heart pounds and hands start to sweat and shake.

 

This is a new look on his boyfriends face, Yuri can’t read the hidden thoughts. “Are you okay?”

 

“Huh?” He shakes head to clear it taking a deep breath, “Never better… I just… I was so afraid that I was going to lose you…. I didn’t know what I’d do if I did… And It’s made me think about things… About you and me…”

 

“I-” 

 

Otabek doesn’t let Yuri finish his sentence, “Marry Me.” He tightens his grip on Yuri’s hands, giving a serious loving look. “Please?:

 

Yuri’s pupils dilate and he tries to reach out for Otabek but his body refuses to cooperate.  “Uh.. I .. uh…” Beka’s smile falters for a second and Yuri can’t handle the thought of shattering his Beka’s heart, he has waited for this moment for so long and when the time comes he can’t get the words out. He smiles and says maybe a bit too loud. “Yeah, I mean yeah! Of course I will! I was not expecting that!”

 

“Really? I was just thinking.. I can’t stand to be apart from you, you’re my other half and I want to be with you for as long as I can…” Otabek smiles widely.

 

“I’ve wanted that for ages, I don’t care if I'm young. I want this, you better have a great ring picked out that I can shove in Viktor's face.” He smirks and reaches out for his fiance. 

 

“I haven’t quite had the chance to look yet…”  The older man falls into silence for a moment as he thinks, “What if we picked out matching ones…. Together?

 

“I’d like that.” Yuri tries and fails to hide a wince as his fingers wrap around Otabek’s wrist in a soft gesture.  

 

The Kazakh smiles in relief, leaning forward to kiss Yuri’s lips gently, “Then it’s settled! We can go as soon as you’ve recovered! But first, painkillers right?” He asks with a smirk, already hitting the button to call the nurse. 

 

Yuri smiles weakly, hoping to convey his gratefulness. “I think I’ll need some more sleep soon, stay by me?

 

Otabek nods with a gentle smile, “Always. You’re stuck with me, kitten.”

 

He smiles and clings to his fiance’s arm. “Good. I lov-” 

 

Yakov bursts into the room and makes a beeline for Yuri’s left side, the elder man’s face is streaked with tears and he looks far older than the last time Yuri had seen his beloved uncle. “Yurochka! You’re alive!” He gently brushes the loose strands of golden hair back from Yuri’s face. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t get rid of-” 

 

Before Yakov finishes, a certain young silver haired male clambers into the hospital room, his hospital gown still loosely fitting over his slim frame. “YURA!” He wraps himself around Yuri’s thin arm and holds tightly, trying to reassure himself with the warmth of his skin. “You’re okay! Oh thank god!”

 

Yuri stutters and awkwardly pats Viktor’s shoulder. “V-Viktor? But you… I heard you got injured?”

 

Viktor waves his free hand dismissively. “I’m fine! Don’t worry about me.” 

 

Yuuri is standing awkwardly in the doorway, rubbing one arm with the other as he gazes at the floor.

 

“Everyone made it out, everyone is okay,” Otabek reassures.

 

Yuri groans, “I’m okay but getting a little suffocated here.”

 

Yakov puts a strong hand on Viktor’s shoulder and Viktor reluctantly pulls back and intertwines his fingers with Yuri’s instead. “I’m so glad you are okay.” 

 

The younger smiles and looks over at the silent member of the room, the one trying to slink back into the shadows and not be noticed. “I sure am, thanks to Yuuri. You saved us rookie… Spasibo.” 

 

Yuuri smiles half heartedly and stays silent. 

 

Yuri knows this is a conversation he needs to have before he can get the painkillers he so desperately needs. “Can I talk to just Yuuri, please?” 

 

Yakov kisses Yuri’s head before dragging a protesting Viktor and Otabek out. “He asked nicely for once!” 

 

Yuri scoffs and mumbles. “Thanks for that Yakov…” 

 

Yuuri flinches as the door clicks shut behind him, his heart rate spiking as he prepares for the incoming onslaught of yelling, blame, and accusations, “I uh…”

 

“Come here.” 

 

“What did you want to talk about?” The young pilot steps over tentatively, his confidence being replaced by dread with every step.

 

“You saved me, yes I’m hurt but it’s whatever. If anyone else was flying, even Viktor, well.. It could have been much worse. I’m alive because of you and the doctors. But mostly you so thank you.” 

 

“But- there was so much I could’ve-”

 

Yuri puts a finger up. “Ah! Shush! I’m not done. And in regards with that… I want you to be the best man at my wedding. If you hadn’t gotten us to safety, I would never have been able to marry my Otabek. Oh wait! You didn’t know I was engaged…”  _ Oh well, I was never conventional.  _

 

“I uh…” Yuuri’s eyes widen almost painfully, “What? Wai…. What?! But I! But we… I could’ve done so much better! Why me? I don’t understand…”  _ Why isn’t he mad at me… I could have killed him! Yell at me, anything! Why… Why are you being so nice to me!? _

 

“We would never have been able to get married or engaged for that matter if you hadn’t saved us. Oh and as a side note, please marry Viktor. He’s going to mope the fuck around if you don’t and I don’t want to deal with that. He’s not like this will anyone else.”

 

The Pilot can only blush and is just stammering as he leans back speechlessly into the seat behind him.

 

“So is that a yes? If so I think I should be your best man…” Yuri smirks.  “Just saying…”

 

“That’s going to be me!” Phichit chuckles as he finally catches up and sees Yuri. He happily wraps his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and smiles down at the youngest cabin member.  “Hey Tiger, feeling any better?”

 

Yuri pouts up at Phichit. “I wanna be the best man, Yuuri is going to be mine, right Yuuri?”

 

Phichit puts on a faux shocked look, complete with a gasp and a hand on his heart. “I don’t get to be your best man!? But Yurrraaaa” 

 

Yuri crosses his arms defiantly. “I’m his best man!”

 

“No I am! Wait, you guys are getting married?”

 

Yuri bursts out laughing, the pain worsening but he can’t care at the moment, he wants to laugh and be carefree with his friends while gently bullying them. “Not to each other! Otabek proposed.” 

 

Phichit puts his hands together in a little prayer and smile. “Aww. So that means I’m Yuuri’s best man! Who’s the groom?” 

 

Yuuri just keeps looking back and forth in a daze, not quite sure what to make of everything that’s happened in just the last few minutes. “Wow…”

 

Yuri smirks at the bewildered man in front of him. “It’s Viktor of course, who else?”

 

“Aww Yuuri!” Phichit lightly hits Yuuri’s shoulder. “You didn’t tell me you are engaged to Viktor!” 

 

“Wait! No, no, no, no, no!” Yuuri’s cheeks are red as cherries as he waves his arms in denial, “I’m not engaged to Viktor! We only just met!!”  _ Besides….I’m sure there isn’t any chance he’ll want to marry me. Not with how much of a mess I’ve become… He’ll probably give up on me after the first date… almost guaranteed.  _

 

Viktor saunters into the room with a half pout, half smile on his lips. “Aww… But I wanted to get married to Yuuri..  

 

Phichit smiles widely, he knew, he fucking knew Viktor loved him. “Then I can be the best man!”

 

“No I am.”

 

“I am!” 

 

The two continue to bicker at each other playfully, Viktor gestures to Yuuri to escape into the hall with a small movement of his eyes. 

 

The friendly bickering and the joking nature of the interaction had Yuuri calming down as he watches with obvious affection for the other members of his crew in front of him. When he catches Viktor’s eye, he smiles shyly, tilting his head down to hide his eyes a bit before nodding and following Viktor quietly to the door, leaving Yuri and Phichit to playfully argue amongst themselves.

 

Viktor takes Yuuri’s arm and leads him through the halls and into an empty hospital room. “Hey, I was just curious… Clearly we only just meet but it seemed like you really didn’t want to marry me. I guess I was just wondering.. What you.. Um… Don’t feel forced into being with me just because of my intense vulnerability right now.” 

 

“Viktor, Viktor, Hush,” As nervous and self conscious as he is, he can’t help but smile as he brings a single finger up to Viktor’s mouth, silencing him, “I never said I don’t want to marry you. I was just taken off guard… You know how Phichit can be.” Hemiles and leans in unconsciously to nuzzle into Viktor’s neck.  _ I know you won’t be mine for long, but please God let me have this time with him for as long as I can… Stay close to me, Viktor. _

 

Viktor gasps quietly before leaning into Yuuri’s touch, nuzzling against Yuuri’s still half gelled back hair. “Yeah, I know. I have a confession.. Just by the way” His cheeks become dusted with a soft pale pink, making his eyes shine far brighter in the hope.     
  


Yuuri leans back to Look Viktor in the eyes warmly, “Yeah??”

 

“I have kissed every member of my crew expect Yurio. Every one of them…. Including the ground staff…Some.. I slept with too” Viktor feels the shame of his past, he sighs and looks down.  _ Surely Yuuri wouldn’t want a slut like me, I’ve ruined myself. _ Still want me? 

 

Yuuri bursts with laughter, giggles chiming and taking over his body, causing him to nearly double over, “You think I didn’t know that? “

 

“How could you possibly know that!?” Viktor can literally feel the hashtag #Genuinelyshocked! 

 

The younger man smiles with a teasing and conspiratorial smirk, “You think Phichit would keep it a secret that he got to kiss the great ‘Viktor Nikiforov’?” He makes sure to mark the name with air quotes, even as he continues to tease with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

“Oh my god…” He laughs slightly nervously but far more reassured now. “His was a nice friendly kiss. Chris was a bit more… Uh.. Friendly… And Otabek was so shocked, it was hilarious.” 

 

Yuuri laughs even more at the image in his head of Otabek looking shocked and flustered, not knowing how to even react to the flirty, forward captain, “I can imagine!” He takes a deep breath, calming his giggles before giving a daring, playful look, all self consciousness seemingly falling away at the distractions,  “And how would the great Captain Nikiforov have kissed me if I’d been at that party?” He leans forward, glancing down at Viktor’s lips for just a moment before losing himself in the oceans of blue above him.

 

Viktor wraps his hand around Yuuri’s lower back and brings his other hand up to pull Yuuri close by the back of his neck, their lips connecting gently until Viktor’s tongue runs along Yuuri’s lip before pulling back. “Like that.” 


	17. Epilogue

“I see what you mean about Yakov!”

 

Viktor chuckles, his arm falling over Yuuri’s shoulders. “Yeah, he’s a great guy though.”

 

“Oh he’s by far the best! Just a little scary sometimes.”

 

“How’s Mila?”

 

“Much better after her break, she can even help me now without panicking.”

 

“I’m glad!” 

 

The two sit cuddled up in their cozy red booth at their new favourite restaurant, four spaces remain empty. 

 

“Chris and Phichit should be here soon, they had some paperwork to finish” Viktor rolls his eyes and smirks.

 

“Oh paperwork? Is that what they are calling it these days?” 

 

Chris and Phichit burst into the restaurant, hair obviously just styled and fresh make up on both. “Sorry, sorry!”

 

“Ah, hello there Chumetti.” 

 

Yuuri turns his face to Viktor and smiles “Chumetti?”

 

“Viktor decided we need a couples name” Chris sighs and smacks Phichit’s butt before sitting beside Viktor and wrapping his arms around his best friend. “Hey Vitya!”

 

“Hey Chrispy, have you heard from the young ones?”

 

Yuuri leans against Viktor’s shoulder and smiles up at him. “Yuri texted me, they should be here in a sec.”

 

Right on cue the younger men walk into the restaurant, their hands in each others pockets. “Hey guys.” 

 

“Oh isn’t that cute?”

 

“Shut up old man!” Yuri couldn’t get through the sentence without smiling. 

 

“How’s the zoo treating you?” Yuuri asks, slightly wistfully as he no longer sees Yuri around the airport. Yuri slides into the booth next to Yuuri and gives a brief hug “Yeah, it’s good. Leg still hurts sometimes but they let me take breaks when I need to. The tiger let me pat her today!” 

 

Yuuri claps his hands together and lights up “Yay! You had trouble with her didn’t you” 

 

“Yeah but she just needed love and time” 

 

All men around the table lean forward and whisper. “Awww” 

 

Yuri blushes and hides in Otabek’s neck “Shut upppp”   Yuri emerges from his hidden spot a minute later and faces Yuuri across the round table. “What are you up to now hero Yuuri?”  

 

Yuuri gives a gentle smile, he had been meaning to tell Yuri what he was doing now but worried it would bring judgement from the feisty teen. “I’ve been training as an ATC under Yakov. With Mila’s help of course.”

 

Yuri’s head becomes filled with images of his loud spoken red faced uncle trying to teach Yuuri the basics of air traffic control, it’s a sight he almost wishes he could see. He really does try to be considerate but it’s just too much. “With YAKOV! MY UNCLE YAKOV!? Good luck with that.” 

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes, such drama. “He’s not  _ that _ bad!”  _ He’s a lot like you actually, I think that’s better left unsaid.  _

 

“Lies!” Yuri points playfully accusingly at Yuuri, even though he knows someone as gentle as Yuuri probably thinks highly of everyone around him. 

 

Phichit perks up and leans over Chris to look at Yuri, no one has explained the situation to him and he needs answers. “Who’s Yakov?”  

Yuri sighs sarcastically, “My Uncle.” 

 

Phichit pouts, “Well yeah, I got that!”

 

Viktor smiles at Yuri before leaning his chin on Yuuri’s head and looking at Phichit. “My old pilot trainer and Yuuri’s current trainer.” He moves his chin away and nuzzles Yuuri’s cheek instead, his hand sliding up Yuuri’s thigh softly, in a gentle loving gesture. 

 

Yuuri’s body reacts before his brain does, his cheeks become the colour of strawberries and he crosses his legs, Viktor’s hand shifts to his knee. “Ah! It’s not that big a deal!”

 

Chris is sitting on the other side on Viktor and notices the little exchange, he does love flirting with the captain still. “Oh! Is that what we are doing today?” He slides his hand up Viktor’s thigh and winks. Viktor chuckles and swats Chris’ hand. “Chris, behave already.”

 

“Not if I can help it-”   

 

Phichit latches himself around Chris’ arm and look up at him with a playful pout and whines, “Miiinnnneee!” 

 

Otabek has been silent until now, he clears his throat and takes a sip from one of the glasses of water that had been set out before they arrived.

 

Phichit smirks at Otabek. “Otabek.. Uhh that’s my water.” He points at the glass. “We are practically kissing right now.” Phichit winks at the Kazakh who’s eyes widen with his lips still on the rim of the glass. He chokes on the water, sputtering and setting the glass down as he’s taken off guard. 

 

“Oh my god I’m kidding! He’s so scared! I’m not even sitting next to you!” Phichit laughs so hard he can’t breathe and ends up smacking the table and Chris’ lap.

 

Otabek cautiously side eyes Yuri, knowing his fiance can’t always take jokes like this well. 

 

Yuri is desperately trying to be mad, but is chuckling to himself, he points at Phichit. “Asshole..”  

 

Otabek chuckles with small coughs, clearing his throat from his choking incident. 

 

Yuri decides now is the correct time to tell the entire table, he pats Otabek’s back and looks at him lovingly. “You all good,  _ Mr. Plisetsky _ ?” 

 

Viktor now takes the chance to sit out his drink in shock. “WHA-AT!?”

 

“Plisetsky?” Yuuri stutters in surprise, “When did this happen?! Wait,” His face drops into a pout, “I thought I was supposed to be your best man!” 

 

The mischievous smile that appears on Yuri’s face sends dread into Yuuri, “Oh.. Yeah, about that? Phichit was my best man!” 

 

Yuuri can’t help but whine and pout as he slumps back into his seat, poking the cheesecake he’d been eating before everyone arrived sadly with his fork. 

 

“Yuuri! I’m kidding, wait!” The blond reaches over the table, trying to reach for his namesake to comfort him awkwardly, “We got married at City Hall one day, no biggie! We wanted to invite you to the bit reception! We even have disgustingly cute invites…” He reaches into the bag he brought along with him and pulls out four envelopes, handing one to each of the men at the table. Each has swirling calligraphy across the front Viktor’s Phichit’s and Chris’ each saying Groomsman, Yuuri’s being the difference with Best Man written across, the telltale doodle of a cat at the end giving it away that Yuri was the one to address his.  

 

Yuuri takes the envelope in his hand, running his fingers over the script gently before beaming a wide smile, “Wouldn’t miss it!”

 

Yuri sighs and scowls at one invitation in his hand. “Beka even convinced me to invite that idiot Doctor that saved my life.”

 

Phichit raises an eyebrow and looks at the invite in Yuri’s hands. “That really annoying guy from 11C!? 

 

Otabek has clearly had enough of the drama about the doctor from the plane he gestures to Yuri with both hands exasperatedly. “He  _ SAVED  _ Yuri’s life!”

 

Yuri nuzzles into Otabek’s chest and sighs. “Yeah, yeah I know. Yuuri saved my life too.” 

 

The Japanese man rolls his eyes,  _ They are blowing everything up again!  _ “I really didn’t do that much guys! Honestly!” 

 

Chris puts his drink down and stares at Yuuri over Viktor’s shoulder. “Are you kidding!?”

 

Viktor’s heart always hurts when Yuuri can’t accept the wonderful things that he accomplished, he wants his Yuuri to be a hero in the worlds eyes but he also knows and understands that Yuuri doesn’t want that, he wants Viktor, and Viktor is more than willing to accept Yuuri’s wishes. He drops his head to Yuuri’s shoulder and merely says,  “You saved us all, my precious hero. My one true love my-”

 

That’s enough squishiness for a certain blond zookeeper. “Oh my god we get it!” 

 

“All I did was follow protocol,” Yuuri sighs, taking his mug of tea in both hands, “Anyone who had been in my situation could’ve done better I’m sure.” His voice drops toward the end.  _ I’m not that special. _

 

“Protocol only gets you so far, the rest is all you.” Viktor just can’t let Yuuri continuously talk down about himself, he’s been in this position and knows how hard it is to make correct decisions with limited time, if it was easy, the plane would have saved itself. He plants a kiss on  Yuuri’s soft cheek, slightly rounded and warm, so unbelievably irresistible. Viktor was a goner from the start.

 

The younger man pushes up his glasses, blushing and falling silent as he drops his arguments.

 

Phichit has an idea, as he always does in emotional times like this. He missed his friends, his flying world. He raises his glass and looks at Chris with tears in his eyes. “Let’s say a quick cheers and go round the group to say why. I say cheers to Yuuri and Viktor for being amazing and saving us, I can now marry the love of my life because the plane got down safely.”

 

Chris smiles and pulls Phichit close, an arm around his shoulders, raising his glass high to toast, “I want to say cheers to our good health! We all made it out of that plane alive… Against all odds we’re still here. And cheers to my lovely Fiance who through everything has shown me love, patience, and kindness in every single thing he does.”

 

Viktor raises his glass, his free hand warm in Yuuri’s. “Cheers to my wonderful, amazing crew both past and current. My wonderful new airline Lufthansa has been so good about placing me with Chris and Phichit, and cheers to the married couple and the soon to be married couples, chumetti and me and my Yuuri. Victuuri.” He flashes his new gold engagement ring to gasps around the table. 

 

“Cheers to fate that my leg wasn’t in worse condition, cheers to everyone around the table for your support and to my Zoo job that supports my needs to sit down more, cheers to my new husband who never ever stopped supporting me and loving me through all the hell I went through in physiotherapy and didn’t call me an idiot for quitting and deciding to work with big cats.” Yuri leans up and kisses Otabek’s lips once before lifting his glass, a watery smile on his face.   

 

“Cheers to my new husband who supports me in everything I do. And to Yuuri. Without you, I’d never have been able to marry this perfect man beside me and I am so grateful every day you were able to land that plane.” Otabek kisses Yuri’s temple softly, nuzzling into his blond hair and taking in the scent of his citrus shampoo, “Oh and Cheers to my new job! I was just recently hired with an air crash investigation company, here in Russia!” He raises his glass with a smile as he remembers to tell everyone the good news, working under Investigator Celestino had been something he’d been working toward since the accident.

 

Phichit turns to the silent former co pilot, a gentle smile on his lips. “Your turn Yuuri.” He gestures with his glass, his head is resting on Chris’ shoulder for a second. 

 

Viktor smiles lovingly at Yuuri, not giving him any pressure, only support. He squeezes their joined hands, his thumb rubbing over the cool gold of Yuuri’s ring. 

 

Yuuri shyly sits up, clearing his voice shyly, “Ch-cheers to…” He pauses, his glass midair before setting it back down on the table, “No. Thank you to each of you. Every single one of you for being the best crew I ever could have started with… for being the best group of people I could have ever known as my friends. Thank you for making everything worth it. Cheers to all of you!” He smiles as he goes to raise his drink again, more enthusiastically this time. 

 

“Cheers!” The glasses clink together around the table in a loud symphony, welcoming the great things in years to come. 

_____

 

Yuuri steps into the front doors of the airport, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. Each step he takes is both liberating and exciting, but also bordering on painful memories. With each step, he forces the past memories to the back of his mind, allowing him to gain confidence and steady himself.

 

He looks down to the paperwork in his hand, “Room 3. Easy enough.” His hands shake as he walks to find the room. 

 

He’d almost forgotten how much he loved the feeling of the airport, the air of excitement and rushing crowds around each gate, the calm yet professional voices of announcers for the flights, and the familiar sounds that surrounded him so many months ago. He remembers back to that day. His first flight outside of school. The day he’d met the best crew he’d ever know and the day that his life changed forever. He can still remember the nerves he felt that day as he fell into the room, his books of paper flying around and scattering to the floor.    
  
Today was different. He was nervous… Who wouldn’t be after everything he’d been through? But there was the sense of right within him, as if this was where he truly belonged. 

 

Nine months. It's been nine months since the accident. Nine months of therapy sessions, nightmares, panic attacks, and.... Healing. 

 

Nine months since he lost his pilot’s license. 

 

He comes up to the door, stopping in front of it as he smiles proudly. Proud of himself. Proud of the moment he’d gotten the confirmation that he, Yuuri Katsuki, was of sound mind and mental state, to pilot commercial passenger planes once more. He looks down, ensuring his pin and uniform are straight before confidently taking the handle and turning it. 

 

Within the room, a black haired, caramel skinned and a paler skinned blond sat close together on the couch, each sharing a pair of earbuds, listening to the music from the phone between them. In the corner, playing a game of war with cards sat two people Yuuri’s only met once before, Guang Hong and Leo. He smiles in familiarity and takes a deep breath as he steps in. 

 

“Welcome back, Captain Yuuri,” A familiar heart shaped smile greets him, his new co-pilot. He remembers the long drawn out conversation with the man who had insisted Yuuri take over as captain of their crew, choosing to step down and stay along. 

 

Yuuri smiles widely, eyes softening as his eyes meet the blue of the sky trapped in his new Co-Pilot’s eyes, he brushes back a strand of silver hair that escaped the short ponytail it had been tied in to, longer now after the months of growing it out, “Good to be back, Vitya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you guys for reading this story of ours! What started as a cute fluffy idea to us, turned into this story that is so very near and dear to our hearts. We hope you guys enjoyed this as much as we did and we cannot wait to hear everyone's reactions! 
> 
> We love you all so so very much! 
> 
> ~~Clovesstory and Bectara~~


End file.
